Lies BoruSara
by Shinobibabe
Summary: A borusara fanfic in which Boruto asks Sarada to be his 'fake' girlfriend in order to make his ex, Sumire, jealous. Find out if Boruto will keep his feelings for Sumire or will he yearn for another. Date started: (07-14-17) Date ended: N/A
1. Introduction

Heyo!! This is my first time making a BoruSara fanfic so please excuse if the characters seem OOC. I hope you like it!

(A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'Lies' by Marina and the Diamonds.)

(A/A/N: This story was originally on Wattpad and it still is if you wanna see my profile on there. My wattpad account is shinobi_babe.)

I hope you like my story!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Sarada's POV:

Hello, my name is Sarada Uchiha and I have been attending Konoha High for quite a while now. Right now I'm helping my bestfriend, ChouChou, with her homework since she never seems to do it

"... And that is how x=21." I had just finished explaining to her how to do her math homework. Honestly, I don't know how she doesn't get it she's in the easiest math class ever.

"Do you get it now Ch-" When I looked over at her she was snoring and drooling on her desk. That must be why she fails. I snapped her pencil in two.

"ChouChou!!" I yelled in her ear.

Immediately she sprung up from her seat causing her to fall backwards. A smirk made its way onto my face before I quickly returned to my same stoic expression.

"H-hey what was that for?" Chouchou said rubbing her backside.

"You fell asleep while I was helping you with your homework while I could've been studying for Shino sensei's test today." I said glaring at her.

"Oh crap! That's today?!" She then scrambled into her seat and rummaged through her things. So unorganized. She brought out her study guide, which was completely blank. She's gonna ask me to help her in 3...

2...

1...

"Hey bestie, do you think you could help your favoritest person in the world with Shino's English test?" She pleaded with with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, 1: 'favoritest isn't a word. 2:This was given to us a week ago so it's no excuse why you didn't do it and 3-" Before I could finish an annoying blonde haired idiot came running through the door.

"Sarada..." He said out of breath. "Sarada I need you."

"Woah, in what type of way." Chouchou said wiggling her eyebrows. I was about to glare at her before Boruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from my seat.

He dragged me into the hallway and let go of my hand when we were a couple of feet away from our homeroom. "What the hell was that for, dobe!?" I said rubbing my wrist.

"Sorry Sarada, it's just that I really really REALLY need your help for something."

"If it's about getting back Himawari, I'm not doing it." I said while walking away.

He ran in front of me and slammed both of his hands on each sides of my head, trapping me. I looked into his eyes and it was mixed with pleading and desperation. Huh so it is true, his eyes are bluer than the 7th.

I pushed up my glasses before giving him a 'what is it now' look.

"Okaysobeforeyoukillmewillyoubemyfakegirlfriend." He blurted out.

"What? Can you slow down." He backed up and breathed out a little. "Okay, so before you kill me will you be my fake girlfriend." He said sheepishly.

"...Are you serious, come on stop playing around." I said with my hand on my hip, getting impatient.

He put one hand over his heart. "I swear on Lord 5th's life that I'm being serious."

Somewhere in the world:

Tsunade's POV:

As I was gambling I got a feeling that some idiot was swearing on my life. Maybe I'm just getting old. Maybe I'm turning crazy. Maybe I'm both.

"Come on Tsunade, you're holding up the damn game!" One of the players shouted.

"Shut up!" I yelled back before taking a swig of my sake.

(A/N: Okay sorry I just had to add that. Back to Sarada's POV.)

Okay now he was being serious and I literally had no words.

"And why exactly do you want me to be your fake girlfriend." I said tapping my foot on the ground.

"Easy. So you can make Sumire jealous and when she realizes her feelings for me, she'll get back together with me." He said smiling like the idiot he was.

"You idiot!" I hit him on the top of his head, making him fall to his knees. "What makes you think I'll go out with the likes of you. Plus I'm Sumire's friend and I would never do that to a friend." Now I was getting furious.

He then grabbed onto my leg and wrapped his arms and legs around me. "Please please please Sarada you're my only hope." He wailed.

I tried shaking him off but that made his grip get even tighter. Suddenly I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear: the ringing of the first period bell. Shit, I can't have him like this when people walk by, it'll ruin my reputation.

As people started pouring out of their homerooms I got even more frantic. I started shaking my leg all around and even hit him a few times on his head but to no prevail. All he did was keep on crying out, 'help me please'

I could hear a few murmurs around us from people passing by.

"Omg, what is Boruto doing?"

"I think they look cute together"

"Finally Boruto has gotten over that useless girl"

I glared at all of the people who were being nosy, to which they went to class faster. If all else doesn't work just do the Uchiha famous glare.

By now the hallways was almost clear of people which meant the late bell was going to ring. I am not having this idiot ruin my perfect attendance even if I have to sacrifice a piece of my dignity.

"Okay okay I'll be your fake girlfriend." I huffed out.

Really!" He sprung up from my now free leg. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." He said excitedly before enveloping me in a hug.

"Get off of me dobe!" I said pushing him away.

"Ya know, you're gonna have to get used to this teme." He sneered.

"Why you- Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Burrito!"

"Salad!"

"Shut up and get the class you two!" Anko sensei yelled.

With that we went to our first period class, occasionally muttering curse words at each other.

Time skip to the end of the day cuz I'm lazy （ｖ） 

Today was another boring day of school. First period I had Shino sensei's test which was pretty easy for me. I scored a 100% on it as always. As for Chouchou, she feel asleep earning her a big fat 0.

Second period I had Anko sensei and since she teaches science she made us dissect a snake, much to her and the rest of the class' horror. I was the only one who wasn't squeamish in the class and I easily dissected it with no problem.

Somehow Boruto managed to make the snake into the hidden leaf symbol which confused all of us. But for creativity Anko gave him 30%.

At lunch, it was only one yakisoba bun left and as I went to get it, it was clear that someone else wanted it. Yep it was Boruto. We fought over it until he flipped it in my face to which I threw my rice at him.

Let's just say that this caused a food fight in the cafeteria and I luckily wasn't in trouble.

During third period I had Rock lee sensei who made us run 30 laps around the whole school. About half of the class went to the nurse excluding me, Metal Lee, Shikadai, Inojin, Boruto, Sumire and surprisingly Chouchou.

I guess what she says is true: Chubby power is the best power.

Fourth period we didn't do nothing since Iruka sensei was absent.

"Saradaaaa." Chouchou whined. "Can you please give me a ride home, my feet are killing me."

I just nodded my head as she ran towards my black Mercedes benz. I only said yes because I didn't know what she was asking, for my mind was somewhere else. I had to be Boruto's girlfriend. I shivered at the thought of it.

When I got to my car, Chouchou already had her phone hooked up to my aux cord. "Chouchou what did I tell you, if your going to listen to your music you have to ask." She just waved me off as she continued to scroll through her playlist.

"And please spare me the singing." I had to say that since last time she almost made me go deaf. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Text message from: Bolt️

Just the person I didn't wanna hear from.

Bolt️

So Sarada since you agreed

we are going to start this

little act tomorrow at 8:00am

in homeroom since Sumire is there.

Ugh, why do I have to do this , if she broke up with you that obviously means she has no feeling for you.

Bolt️

She'll realize it sooner or later but that doesn't matter. What matters now is that you have to put on your best act of being my girlfriend

Whatever.

"Uh helllloooo, driver we've been sitting here for 5 minutes." Chouchou said waving her hand in front of my face. I swatted her hand away before starting

The ride home was pretty normal today. Besides that fact that Chouchou would keep singing some parts of the song 'Ride' by Twenty one pilots. I was relieved when I finally dropped her off at her house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Oh yeah, that's right dad is always on business trips so it's only mom and I.

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Mom said walking out of the kitchen. It looks like she was making a cake since there was batter all over her apron.

"It was fine except that stupid dobe made it a living hell." I said dropping my book bag before heading to my room.

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Oh and today at 8 we're going to go hang out with all of families so wear something nice." She said before I shut the door to my room.

Just so that I don't forget, I put out the clothes I was going to wear and I quickly changed into my night clothes and plopped down onto my bed. I let out a sigh before drifting off to sleep.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it, this is my first time actually making a fanfic about 2 anime characters and I absolutely LOVE this couple so I had to make a fanfic about them.

Vote and comment it helps me a lot

Date published: July 14, 2017

Word count: 1731


	3. Chapter 2

Sarada's POV:

beep* *beep* *beep*

I heard the annoying sounds of my alarm clock. I slowly opened my eyes and the time read 7:00pm. I smashed the alarm clock and rolled over back to sleep.

Just when I thought I could get 5 more minutes of rest, my mother burst into my room. "Come on Sarada we have to get going by 7:30 so hurry up."

I groaned before getting up and taking a quick shower. To spare me the time I just decided to brush my teeth while I was showering.

I wore a red sundress that was a little bit above my knee. Since it wasn't too formal I just wore my black converses with it. For jewelry, I wore my Uchiha crest necklace that my dad gave me for my 10th birthday.

When I got downstairs I was greeted by the number one blonde idiot in the world. Yep he's a reoccurring character: Bolt.

"Wh-what's he doing here?!" I said pointing a finger at him. "Honey, its rude to point and Naruto and Hinata already headed out to the party so I offered to give them a ride there."

"Sarada!! You look so pretty." Himawari said holding my hands. It's hard to believe that Boruto is actually her brother. She is so sweet and kind unlike him.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." I said smiling at her. She wore knee length yellow dress with white sandals.

"Boruto! Come over here." Himawari yelled.

I never saw Boruto look so formal. He wore a white button up shirt with a tie, black pants and black dress shoes. If he dressed like this at school he might actually get a decent girlfriend.

"Woah Sarada, you look... Beautiful." I quickly adverted my eyes and covered my cheeks as the heat rose towards my face.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I mumbled.

Luckily, it was time to go so before things could get any more awkward I went to the car.

The seating was Himawari on the left, I was in the middle and Boruto on the right. Since Himawari was petite, I didn't feel squished in between them.

The ride was normal but every once a while I would see Boruto stealing a few glances at me. Of course when I would catch him he would quickly turn his head to look out the window.

Baka...

Time skip

"Ok guys we're here. Sarada could you carry the cake into auntie Ino's house?" My mother asked sweetly.

I huffed out a 'fine' before going to the front seat and carrying this 10-pound cake. Honestly, I don't know what she puts into her cakes but whatever it is it's delicious.

When I walked through aunt Ino's door, A running Chouchou came charging at me.

"Finally you're here! I was left alone with those idiots." She said pointing to Inojin and Shikadai who were playing Halo on the flatscreen tv.

"They can't be that bad I mean look at them, if you give a boy a controller and a good game they won't bother you at all." I said setting down the cake in the kitchen.

"If you're with them as much as I am, they'll start to annoy you for the hell of it." Chouchou said drinking her Cola.

I sighed as I got a Sprite from the refrigerator but before I could even open it the boys called me over.

"Sarada! Come over here I wanna play you in Mario kart." Inojin said waving around an extra controller.

I walked over there and sat on one of the three couches that was in the living room. I took the controller and scrolled through the character selection until I picked peach.

"Lets make a bet, whoever wins has to give the winner $20 tomorrow." Inojin said with is eyes still fixated on the screen.

He picked Bowser. Bad move. Bowser is a slow character in Mario kart so I got this in the bag. (ー)

"Deal." I said before shaking his hand to make it official. He doesn't know what he's in for.

After 3 minutes I had already won the game. What he doesn't know is that I used to play Mario kart all the time with my dad so he taught me all the tricks to win.

"I want my $20 in homeroom tomorrow." I said sitting back and taking a sip of my Sprite.

"That's not fair! You clearly cheated somehow. Shikadai didn't she cheat."

"Sorry bro but it's time to admit. You got your ass kicked in Mario kart. To make it worse, it was by a girl." Shikadai said.

That's when Inojin got up and went to the kitchen to talk to Himawari. Now I know he was desperate to hide the fact that I beat him fair and square. She just flashed him a smile and gave him a flower, which Boruto didn't like.

He sprung up and protectively stood in front of his sister. Well at least he is protective of family.

"This." He said motioning his hands towards Himawari. "Is not happening. Not now. Not then. Not even in a 100 years is this happening."

"But I wanna play with Inojin." Himawari pleaded.

"No. You. Don't." Boruto said sternly. "You may be 13 but watch out this creep," he said looking at Inojin. "He likes to prey on little girls like you and take advantage of them so go play with Sarada."

She just ran off and took a seat near me.

"He's lying don't believe him." I said crossing my legs.

Her face brightened up and her same adorable smile returned.

Before I could take another sip of my Sprite a hand pulled me up from my seat and took me to the front of the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Ugh it was Bolt. What does he want now.

Everyone crowded around the living room with confused faces. Hell, I was confused too.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I could feel the heat rising to my face but I quickly suppressed it.

"Bolt what are you doing?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Just wait on it." He said smiling like an idiot.

Whatever it was I wanted it over by now. I really hate all the attention on me.

"I would like to announce that Sarada and I have been dating for a month now and we would like to make it official." He said still smiling.

The whole room was quiet before I could hear the loudmouth of my best friend.

"All right Sarada! Go get you some girrrllll!" She said clapping her hands.

This made everyone else celebrate and I quickly took Bolt outside to get away from all of the noise.

When I let go of his wrist I just tapped my foot and waited for an explanation for why he did that.

"Okay I know you furious but I just felt like doing it tonight so that tomorrow the whole school will know from our friends." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know my Dad's gonna kill you right?"

"Yeah I know but look on the bright side... there is no bright side." He said looking down at his feet.

Before I could speak he enveloped me in a hug. I wasn't sure if I should hug back or push him away. I decided to hug back because my conscience got the greater good of me.

"Now Sarada what I'm about to do next might scare you but I have to do it since my parents and yours are recording through the bathroom window upstairs." He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine.

He help my shoulders tightly before kissing me. No, it wasn't one of those 'peck on the lips' kisses. No he was full on kissing me for like a good minute.

He moved his hand from my shoulder to the back of my head to deepen the kiss. I just held onto the back of his shirt tightly because I was sure that I would've fallen over from the amount of heat rising to my head.

When he pulled away he even had a little blush on his face. But it was nothing compared to mine. I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato right about now.

Then, Shikadai opened the living room window(which was on the left side, facing Sarada's back) and held up a thumbs up.

"Yeah Boruto, you better tap that a-" before he could finish his mother yanked him by his spiky ponytail and slammed the window shut.

I took this chance to walk to the car and just sit in there to whole time. My face would not cool down no matter how many times I've tried.

I didn't realize how much my phone was vibrating because of that idiot.

Chouchou

Saradaaaa, answer me back.

Y'all can't be doing the it yet am I right?

Well if you are. USE CONDOMS. THIS IS NOT GONNA BE LIKE THE SHOW TEEN MOM OR PREGNANT AT 16.

My baby's growing up. Soon she'll be married and popping out babies of her own .

1: we did not do it. 2: we did not do it. And 3: we did not do it.

Chouchou

Oh good. Here I thought you got laid before I did.

What's that supposed to mean?

Chouchou

Oh nothing anyways what happened. Spill the tea.

He...just...KISSED ME LIKE THAT WAS BASICALLY HIM TAKING MY VIRGINITY AWAY.

Chouchou

OMGKONWJWBDHBHSBOWBSBDHSBSBORUSARA4LYFEEEEEEKSISJSJOSJNSNSBSBSB

Chouchou?

Chouchou

Sorry I just had a mental breakdown. Soooo how was the kiss was it steamy did he slide his tongue in your mouth or did he grab your ass??

...Bye Chouchou I'll talk to you in Homeroom

I turned my phone off before she could reply. I set it down and let out a huge sigh. Tonight has been one heck of a night.

I fell asleep in the car and just tried to get that thought of him kissing me away.

When I woke up I was in front of my house and my mother was shaking my shoulders.

"Oh good you're up. You should've saw how you were sleeping with you head resting on his shoulder it was so cute!" My mother squealed.

I just let out a 'Hn' and walked in the house towards my bedroom.

"You act so much like your father it's unbelievable." I heard her say before I closed the door and laid on my bed.

I took off all my clothes and put on my night clothes. I just laid there thinking. I reached my hand up towards the lips and I could still feel the tingling sensation of when he kissed me.

It's probably nothing right? I told myself that just so I can go to sleep but a little piece of me had actually liked it. Only like 5% but I'll never tell a soul that.

That's the end of this chapter. I know this one is longer than the last one but bear with it cause I didn't feel like cutting it up into 2 or 3 chapters. Oh yeah and any fairy tail fans out there? Cause fairy tail is ending and I don't know what to do with my life

Vote and comment it helps me a lot

Date published: July 15, 2017

Word count. 1909


	4. Chapter 3

Sarada's POV:

The next day I was bombarded with questions from my friends and some people who I didn't even know was asking some.

I plugged my earbuds in and laid back against the chair, closing my eyes. A few seconds later I felt a finger touch my shoulder. Don't people know that if I have my earbuds in, I obviously don't want to talk to anybody.

"If you don't get your finger off of me I will break it in 1.5 seconds." I said sternly.

I unplugged my earbuds and looked around. And it was none other than Sumire.

"Uhh sorry about that, I've just been having a rough morning." I said trying to smile at her.

"No worries." She said pulling up a chair to my desk. "I can see how stressed you are from the few strands of hair sticking up."

I quickly brushed my hair back and let out a huge sigh. Why did I have to agree to this (T_T)

"So why are you so stressed? Uncomfortable bed? Family problems? People problems?

"Bingo." I said sitting up. "I'm sure you've already heard so it's no use explaining it to you."

She just shook her head. "I really don't tune into what people gossip about so please do tell me."

I gulped hard. It's hard to tell your friend that your dating their ex. I mean that's breaking the girl code.

"I'm...dating Boruto. And I know it's breaking the girl code but-" before I could finish she grabbed my hands and tightened her grip on them.

"No no, don't feel bad. I mean it was bound to happen someday. In glad for you really." She said smiling.

Why does she have to always be so nice. It would've been better if she was one of those mean exes.

Suddenly the bell rang for first period. "Bye Sarada I'll see you in gym." She said before getting her stuff and leaving.

I picked up my stuff too and as I walked out the class I accidentally walked into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa-" When I looked up at him it was a boy who had white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes and a pale complexion. He looks pretty unfamiliar.

"It's fine. Are you Sarada Uchiha?" He asked gazing down at me.

"Yes I am. Do I know you?" I said fixing my glasses.

"Mitsuki. My name's Mitsuki. I'm a new transfer student and the principal told me to find someone named Sarada." He said extending his hand and grinning from ear to ear, which I thought was very creepy.

I slowly shook his hand and mouthed the words 'okay'

"So I guess I'm supposed to show you around the school right?" I said slinging my book bag on my shoulder.

He just nodded with that same creepy grin.

"Okay which part do you want to see." I said walking down the hallway.

"Well, I wanna see the whole school." He said walking with his hands in his pockets.

I stopped dead in my tracks and I could've swore my eye twitched. "This school has 4 floors and about 200 rooms. Are you sure you want to see it all?" I was really hoping he would say he would only like to see our floor.

He just nodded his head and kept that same grin on his face. I let out an angry sigh.

The way the school is set up is that freshmen have the first floor, the sophomores have the second, the juniors have the third, and us seniors have the fourth floor.

This guy must be crazy if he thinks I'm gonna show him each and every room on each floor. I glanced over at him and he was still smiling and staring at me. Well he sure does play the part of being crazy.

"Come on Mitsuki, time to show you the whole school." I made sure I put the emphasis on 'whole' so he knows how pissed off I am.

He didn't say nothing. He just continued walking by my side, emotionless. This boy sure is mysterious, no doubt about it.

Time skip

"And here is the gym that all grades use." It took me an hour to show him the entire school. Right now we were on the first floor and the bell was about to ring, which meant I would have to climb 3 sets of stairs (︵,)

To make matters worse my feet was hurting like hell. I don't understand how his feet don't hu- oh wait. I didn't realize it but Mitsuki wore some running shoes rather than our regular dress shoes.

Cheeky bastard, he had this planned all along.

"Hey Mitsuki." I said turning towards him. "Now that I think about, did the principal really say to explore the whole school because usually a new student has to find their classes by themselves."

"To add onto that, never in the school's history have there ever been a student assigned to be a tour guide." Yes, I do know that. Since the principal is my father's sensei, he usually lets me go through the school's files. I guess that's a privilege of being my father's daughter （）

"...Nothing gets past you does it, Uchiha princess." He said patting me on my head. Uchiha Princess? I haven't heard that name since I was 8. Just who is this guy!?!?!?

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on earlier." He said retracting his hand and put in in his pocket. Then the bell rang for second period.

"There goes the bell. I'll see you in second period, Sa-Ra-Da," He said winking at me before walking off.

Now my blood was boiling. This random guy really made me walk around the the whole school and he tricked me at that. I blame this all on Bolt. If my mind wasn't so distracted up on us going out, I would've caught onto Mitsuki's little act.

I could tell I had a dark aura around me from the way people were looking at me.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Don't you know? That's Sarada Uchiha, daughter of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yikes. Whoever got on her bad side would have hell to pay."

I quickly glared at the people who were looking at me before trudging off towards Anko sensei's class.

When I got to her class I slammed the door open, making a mini crater in the wall. "I am not fixing that again." Anko said with her eyes glued to the 'Ninja weekly' magazine.

I walked over to my desk before being stopped by Boruto who had a firm grip on my wrist.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He said concerned. Babe? Wow he really is taking this fake boyfriend/girlfriend thing to heart. I could tell he was genuinely concerned about me from his eyes. One thing about Boruto is that his eyes tell everything so he can't hide any emotions or lies.

"I'll text it to you." I said as his grip loosened and I took a seat next to Chouchou. "Dude what's wrong, are you pmsing?" Chouchou asked poking my arm.

"Not in the mood." I said furrowing my brows. She put up her hands defensively and mouthed the words 'sorry.'

"Okay class." Anko said putting down her magazine. "Today we have a new student so please introduce yourself Mitsuki."

I really didn't want to see his face so I just decided to text Boruto. He also made me change to emoji next to his name and it took another piece of my dignity to just put that heart.

Him.

I saw his phone flash before he took it out and quickly glanced at me before texting back.

Bolt️️

Him? Who is him?

You idiot. The boy in front of the class. Mitsuki.

Bolt ️️

Oh sorry. Want me to beat him up for you ️.

No cause you're gonna get your butt kicked.

Bolt️️

I'm still gonna do it just because he made you upset.

I'll heal you when you get beat up.

Bolt️️

I'm going to beat him. Believe it!

I shut my phone off and rested my head on my hand. Luckily Mitsuki was done speaking and I didn't have to hear a thing.

"Sarada, how are you not fawning over the new kid. He is hot!" Chouchou said dreamily.

"No he is not. He is very creepy." I replied.

"Yeah but he's and creepy kind of hot. He's like Edward from Twilight and you're Bella and Boruto is Jacob."

I scoffed at her before redirecting my attention to the movie Anko put on for us: Finding Nemo.

"Um excuse me Anko sensei, what does Finding Nemo have to do with science class?" A boy in the middle row asked.

I blinked for one second and next thing that happened was that there was a knife lodged in the boy's desk.

"Shut up! I didn't have nothing planned Ok, give me a break." Anko said taking a bite of her chocolate bar.

The rest of of the period was normal.

Time skip to third period.

The one thing that my friends and I dreaded the most was gym. After what Lee sensei put us through last time, we didn't even want to know what he was planning for us today.

"Okay my little fledglings!" Lee started, making us turn our attention to him. "I want you all to run around the football field 3 times then after that you can do whatever."

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why but it seems all the teachers are going easy on us. I guess it's because it's Friday. Oh well.

"Oi! Mitsuki." Boruto called.

"Yes Boruto." Mitsuki said calmly. Oh no he's really gonna do it. Bolt please don't embarrass yourself or me since I'm your 'girlfriend'

"I want to fight you!" Boruto said pointing a finger at him. This caught everyone's attention. Mitsuki didn't do nothing but nod his head and go towards the middle of the football field.

Everyone crowded around the two of them as they got in their fighting stance. I face palmed. I thought he was joking I didn't know he was actually gonna go through with it.

"Boruto-kun, please be careful." Sumire said with her hand on her chest. Boruto looked over at her and put a thumbs up as he smiled at her.

I don't know why but that little -kun at the end of Boruto's name and the way he smiled at her made me feel an uneasy feeling. Almost like anger.

Boruto started off the fight by charging at Mitsuki, who stood still. As Boruto threw his punch, Mitsuki sidestepped and swept under his legs making Boruto fall flat on his back. Strike 1.

Boruto got up quickly and threw a barrage of punches to which Mitsuki easily dodged. Mitsuki then jumped onto Boruto's back and wrapped his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck, putting him in a chokehold. Strike 2.

Wow. This Mitsuki guy has some moves on him. I might have to learn some moves from him.

Boruto grabbed one of his arms and flipped him on his stomach, pining his knee on his back. "Heh, I've got you now." Boruto said a little bit too confident.

Suddenly Mitsuki threw down something which covered them both in smoke. The smoke was so thick that we couldn't even see through it. All we could hear was the grunts of pain from Boruto.

To be honest, I was really concerned for him. It hurts me to see a friend get beat up even if they are an idiot like him.

When the smoke cleared Boruto was laying on the ground with evident bruises on his body. His gym shirt was all torn up and it looked like Boruto's right arm was broke. He also had a nosebleed and he has a black eye.

Mitsuki walked off and the whole class, excluding me and Sumire, went to go fawn over him.

"Boruto-kun are you alright?" Sumire said kneeling next to him holding his hand. He weakly smiled at her before coughing a little.

"Don't worry Sumire I got this." I said examining his body. She then put a hand on my shoulder. "Sarada, please take care of him." She said sadly.

I nodded at her before picking Boruto up bridal style. "Come on dobe time for me to treat you." I said walking back towards the gym.

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled catching the attention of the whole class. I looked at him and his cheeks were tinted with blush. Aw how cute. Wait. Did I really just think that? Im slowly being corrupted (︶︹︺)

"Shut up Bolt you're gonna draw more attention to us." I said which made him cover his face from the blush.

When I got to the gym I set him down on the bleachers and went to go get my first aid kit. Being the daughter of a nurse, she makes me being a first aid kit everywhere.

When I got back to him he looked like he was lost in his train of thought. I cleared my throat and his head snapped up to where I was sitting.

"Okay so you have approximately 10 bruises, one twisted arm, one black eye and your right ankle is twisted." I said pushing up by glasses.

He just looked at me with his mouth agape before I realized what I said. "Oh sorry me being trained by my mother I learned how to know how many injures a person has." I said to which he replied with an 'oh.'

"Now take off your shirt." I said sternly.

"Ehhhh!??"

That's the end of this chapter. This chapter is waaayy longer than my usual but I didn't know when to stop because I LOVE writing this story. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger I'll update some time today or tomorrow so don't worry ️

Also do you guys like my longer chapters or should I shorten them?

Vote and comment it really helps me a lot

Date published: July 17, 2017

Word count: 2367(yikes I know)


	5. Chapter 4

Sarada's POV:

"Wh-what do you mean take off your shirt?! Sarada, I've known you for the longest time but I'm not ready for this." He said waving his hands in front of him while blushing furiously.

"You idiot!" I said hitting him on his head. "I didn't mean it in that way, get your mind out the gutter."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." He said rubbing the bump on his head. I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever now, shirt off." I demanded.

He just grumbled something about me being pushy as he took his shirt off and oh my kami was he well built. I tried to look away from his 6-pack abs and muscled arms but it's like my eyes were drawn to them.

He scooter closer to me. "So are you gonna treat my wounds or admire my body?" He said smirking at me. I looked away and went through my bag, trying to cool down my face.

"I was not admiring your body I was just seeing the areas where the bruises were." I said getting the ointment out of my bag. Truth be told I really was looking at his body but I'll never admit it

Okay Sarada you can do this. Just don't think about his insanely hot body or anything. I let out a deep breath before dipping my fingers in the ointment and applying it to the first bruise of many.

After about a minute or two I started on his back which was the easiest part since I could easily hide the blush on my face.

"How exactly does this ointment work?" He asked leaning forward and resting his head on his hand.

"It's a special ointment that heals you in an hour." I said as I finished with his last bruise and turned him back around.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good cause I don't need my old man finding out about this."

I chuckled and pointed towards his right arm. "The ointment can only do so much but for serious conditions like a broken arm, that takes a few weeks of healing."

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. I rummaged through my bag and got out a candy cane. He gave me a confused look before taking it.

"What am I supposed to do with this." He asked with one brow raised. "Bite on it. When I pop your socket back in it's gonna hurt so be ready."

He put the candy cane in his mouth and bit lightly. "So can you like count down from 10 to- Aghhh!"

Without warning I popped his socket back into place. It's better to catch them by surprise rather than count down. A lesson passed down to me by my mother.

When I looked up at him, he had bit down so hard that the candy cane broke into two. He had his eyes shut tightly like he was trying not to cry.

I faked a smile. "Whoopsie. My hand accidentally slipped." I said wrapping his arm. He looked away muttering some words which were too silent for my ears.

"Okay you're all done here." I said putting my things in my bag.

"Hey wait." He said trying to get up but due to the pain in his foot he sat back down. "What about my black eye, bloody nose and twisted ankle?"

I sighed before throwing him an ice pack, some tissues and crutches. "And don't ask how crutches can fit in this bag, it just fits." I said walking over to the gym doors.

I held the gym doors open for him as he 'walked' through. I've never seen him look so helpless before. I kinda felt empowered. I could easily trip him down the stairs and he couldn't do a thing.

He glanced down at me. "Sarada I know what you're thinking. Do NOT trip me down the stairs."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Aw how did you know." He smiled at me and poked my cheek. "I've known you my whole life so it's easy to know when you're plotting something."

"Plus you always have this evil smirk on your face so it's really obvious." He added.

I stopped at the top of the steps and looked at his face. He gulped hard and sweat dropped. Oh yeah I forgot. Since he's on crutches he can't go down stairs.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Um Sarada... could you maybe... like carry me...down the stairs?" He asked.

I sighed before taking his crutches and picking him up. It was much harder walking down the stairs with the extra weight in my arms. I was gonna have serious back problems tomorrow.

When I got down the last flight of stairs, I set him down and stretched a little. "Thanks." He mumbled looking away from me.

I just let out a 'hn' and as I reached for the door to exit, a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Just what do you brats think your doing." I looked around and it was none other than my mother's mentor: Lady Tsunade.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, you are looking young as ever." I said with my back rested against the door.

She rested her hand on her hip and look unamused to my comment. "Cut the crap. Why are you two trying to leave the school without permission?"

"Well as you can see, Boruto here has a twisted ankle and broken arm. Therefore, he is unable to do his work in school."

She looked kept looking back and forth between me and him before speaking. "He can still work with a broken arm and twisted ankle."

Another thing my mother taught me was how to outwit Tsunade. If you state facts to where she can't question you no more, she'll eventually let you go.

I pushed up my glasses and smirked to myself. "Actually he can't. Boruto has broken his right arm and since he's right handed he won't be productive. And with the constant rushing through the hallways, he will most likely get knocked down and his ankle condition will get worse."

Checkmate. Try and beat that Tsunade 。‿｡

She sighed before getting two passes from her back pocket and writing something down on it. "Fine I'll let you go. But don't think it's cause you outwitted me or something. It's only because I know both of your fathers."

Then the fourth period bell rang. "Well there goes my signal, it was nice seeing you again Tsunade!" I yelled before walking out the door with Boruto.

When we got in my car I noticed that throughout the whole time he was quiet. "Yo Bolt, you okay?" I said waving my hands in his face.

He snapped from his daze and flashed me a quick smile before playing on his phone. That was the second time today. I wonder what's on his mind.

I started the car and drove off towards his house. After about 5 minutes I noticed Boruto start to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sarada, can I hold your hand? Just to distract the pain from my foot." He asked shyly.

I sighed before taking my right hand off the steering wheel and held it out for him. He quickly took it and squeezed tightly.

It didn't hurt that much since I'm a strong girl. "Just know that if I crash it's all your fault." I said squeezing his hand really hard.

He nodded his head quickly and with that the ride to his house was pretty peaceful. For some reason, I felt so serene and safe with his hand intertwined with mine.

Boruto's House

I parked my car in his driveway. "Alright Bolt we're here." I said getting out the car. I watched as he hobbled out the car and it looked like he was having trouble getting his things so I decided to take it off him.

He opened the door to his house and I immediately bolted for the kitchen. His house always has the best chocolate since his father is the head CEO and Himawari and I share a love for chocolate.

Boruto went to the cabinet to get some ramen as I rummaged through his fridge. I finally found the large milk chocolate bar and it was like heaven in my hands.

I sat down and took a bite of it. It was so...divine! (０) I happily chewed on it as Bolt took a seat across from me.

Boruto's POV: (Yass finally a new pov I know ヽ(。)丿 )

I watched as she cheerfully chewed on her chocolate bar. She's always done this since we were little kids. I always found her adora- I mean weird when she did this.

Stupid thoughts! You like Sumire not Sarada. Or do I? Wait- I do! I like Sarada- I mean Sumire!

I shook my thoughts away and proceeded to open the lid to my ramen. It was kinda difficult to get the lid off but I managed to get through it. Now the hard part: how to eat it.

I stabbed my fork into it and twirled it. When I brought it towards my mouth it fell back in the cup. I tried this process again but it kept on falling back in the cup.

I did this for about 2 minutes before throwing the fork back in the cup and sat back against my chair. "This is impossible." I huffed.

I heard Sarada move from the chair in front of me to the next to me. I peeked one eye open and saw her twirl the fork around the noodles and blow on it gently.

Is she really gonna...feed me? She held the fork out with her face turned the other way. "J-just hurry up and eat this so I can get this over with."

I took the food in my mouth. This continued for 3 minutes until I at the last noodle.

I patted my belly. "Thanks Sarada it was delicious."

I looked over at her and she was cleaning her glasses off. I've never realized it before but without glasses she looks so cute.

"Sarada.." I said, quiet as a whisper. She looked at me fully and smiled. And she has a smile to go with that cute face. I couldn't hold back anymore and leaned forward.

That's the end of this chapter. Ya know, I'm kinda getting used to ending my chapters on a cliffhanger. I might just continue doing it in the future .

Vote and comment it helps me a lot

Date published: July 18, 2017

Word count: 1782


	6. Chapter 5

Still Boruto's POV:

As I leaned forward I opened one eye to see how she would react. Surprisingly, she had her eyes closed too and was leaning forwards as well. I was expecting her to slap me but that doesn't matter now.

While I was leaning forward all these thoughts were running through my head. Is this really what I want? Why am I doing this? I like Sumire, right? Should I lean back or continue?

I pushed those thoughts away and continued. When I got close enough I could smell her scent. She smelt of lavender. It was almost intoxicating.

Just as we was about to kiss I head the front door open. "Big brother I'm home!" Himawari yelled.

"Eek!" Sarada suddenly shoved the fork in my mouth making me choke and let out some tears.

She got her stuff and hurriedly rushed to the front door. "Wait... Sarada." I called out, coughing a little bit in between. She closed the front door and I could hear her car start up and drive off.

"What was that all about?" Himawari asked while setting her bag down. "N-Nothing at all it must've been time for her to go home." I said nervously.

She gave me a confused look. "Are you sure? The way she ran out made it see-"

"Oh would you look at the time, I gotta do my homework." I cut her off hopping upstairs. "Wait, you never do your homework! And what's up with your injuries." She yelled back.

I ignored her and shut my door. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. Why did I have to go and try to kiss her? Now everything's gonna be awkward between us.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out. It was Sarada. Uh oh.

Sarada

Hey um, sorry about that. Himawari suprised me. Just forget about what we were about to do.

I felt a pang in my chest as I read that.

It's fine although my throat hurts a little ﹏

Sarada

Shut up you whiny baby and drink some water. Anyways what did you have to tell me?

Eh? Wdym

Sarada

Before I left you called out my name. What did you have to say?

Oh right. I'm having a party tomorrow. Wanna come?

Sarada

Hmmm. Idk. I have to check in with my mom first.

Don't worry about it. All of our parents are going out of town tomorrow so she doesn't have to know a thing ヽ(Д)ﾉ

Sarada

Really?! Well if that's the case then I'll come.

Yes! ヾ()

Sarada

Hold on Mr. Partyboy. How are you gonna party if you have a broken arm and twisted ankle?

Shit. I didn't think about that. Well it's too late to cancel since I already told everybody so I'll have to manage.

Sarada

Okayy. When you fall down the stairs and injure yourself even more, I'm not healing you.

You're so cruel Sarada (ㄒoㄒ)

Sarada

Anyways, What time does the part start?

9:00pm.

Sarada

Mk. Well my mom just got home and it seems like she's furious so bye.

See you at the party!

I shut my phone off and laid on my bed. This has been one hell of a day.

Back to Sarada's POV:

I heard my mother stomp up the stairs and head towards my room. I laid on my bed and act like I was doing nothing.

She kicked my door open, knocking it off the hinges. And just when I thought I could last at least 2 months without another door coming off.

I looked over at her and she stood there with her hands on her hip. "What did I do now?" I said sitting up.

"Don't act like you didn't know what you did." She said sternly. In reality, I really didn't know what I did.

I gave her a confused look. "What did I do." She glared at me before walking over to me and showing me a picture.

I widened my eyes at it and looked at her. "Mom you don't actually believe I would do something like this right?"

The picture showed Boruto and I in the gym. But the way the picture was taken looked like I was giving him a BJ. (A/N: If you don't know what that is, you're probably innocent minded or too young :)

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Please just tell me you weren't doing that." I know she didn't want to believe it but her being a mother, you have to think of the worst possibilities.

"No! I would never do that to the likes of him! He got hurt in gym so me being his girlfriend I had to help him." I looked down. Man I hate saying that word.

Before I knew it my mother crushed me in a hug. "Aww my little Sarada is growing up! In soon time you'll be having children."

"Too...tight." I breathed out. She pulled back and gave me a quick smile. "By the way, who sent you that picture?" I asked curiously.

"Oh... uh it was no one." She said backing out the room slowly. I bet it was Lee sensei since he was in his office at that time.

I squinted my eyes at her as she nervously chuckled. "Oh and tomorrow everyone's parents are going out of town so I probably won't be here when you wake up." She said changing the subject.

'Hn' was all I said as I put my headphones in. She angrily sighed. "It's always hn this and hn that. I'm gonna have to kill you Sasuke for teaching our daughter that." She said walking towards her room.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I felt my phone buzzing in my hand but I ignored it and went to sleep.

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the shortness I didn't wanna make it too long and not have enough for the next chapter. And did you guys see the new episode of Boruto today. We finally get to see Sakura and Sarada in the next ep. I'm so happy and ready for Naruto Gaiden!

Vote and comment it helps me a lot

Date published: July 19, 2017

Word count: 1073


	7. Chapter 6

Sarada's POV:

When I woke up it was 1:00am. I looked at my phone and I had 20 text messages from Chouchou. Great. What does she want now.

I just woke up. What do you want.

Chouchou

Finally! I've been waiting for a response. Anyways can I stay over your house?

What! Why?

Chouchou

'Cause my parents are getting on my nerves and I need to get out.

Absolutely not.

Chouchou

Please. Cmon! You're my best friend don't do me like that (︵,)

Ugh. Okay fine but if my mother catches you I'm not the one to blame.

Chouchou

Great! I'm already outside your house anyways. Bye

Just then I heard a loud knock on my window. I quickly rushed over to my window, almost tripping over my own feet.

I pulled back the curtains and opened up the window. It was none other than the idiot who I call a friend: Chouchou.

She hopped inside and jumped onto my bed. I quietly shut the window and sat down on one of my bean bag chairs.

"Well aren't you cozy over there." I said putting my hair in a bun. She was tucked under my covers and was snuggling my stuffed crocodile. His name was crocodilly.

"Sarada, I swear you have the best bed in the universe." I chuckled. She's done and said this so many times that I personally think she sleeps on a rock.

"So did you just come over here to sleep or do you wanna talk?" I asked. She sat up with the cover wrapped around her body and patted the spot next to her.

I got up and sat down on the bed. When I looked at Chouchou she had this weird smirk on her face. I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Sooo how did things go with Bolt?" She asked. I knew she was gonna ask this since she is basically our school's shipper/gossiper.

"Everything went fine. I just treated his injuries and then I took him home." By the way she was looking I could tell she wanted more out of me.

She stared at me for a minute and put a hand on her chin. "You're lying." She stated. Honestly I really didn't want to tell her what was about to happen at his house.

I glared at her. "Are you calling me a liar."

She glared back. "Well I ain't callin you a truther!"

I sighed and raised my hands in defeat. "Fine you caught me, I actually went inside his house and fed him. There ya happy?"

She squealed and started jumping up and down. I pulled her back down and covered her mouth.

"Do you wanna wake up my mother and get kicked out." She quickly shook her head. "Okay then shut up."

When I pulled back my hand, she was smiling weirdly at me. "That's the first step to you guys become the school's power couple. The second step is bathing him, the third step is helping him with his homework and-"

I just tuned her out cause it was making me feel guilty. I had to lie to my best friends face about a relationship that's fake. I have to end this before the guilt kills me.

"Oh yeah and did you see what Boruto posted today on instagram today?" This caught my attention. "What did he post I was sleep all day."

She pulled out her phone and showed me the post. I grabbed her phone and my eyes widened at what I saw.

In the photo was Boruto and Sumire. He had his arm around her shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist. He put the peace sign up and they both had a tint of blush on their face.

What angered me even more was the caption. He put two heart eyes next to her @ name. I read the comments and half were saying how cute they looked together and the other half, which were my friends, were saying that he was 'cheating' on me.

I gave Chouchou back her phone and looked down while playing with my fingers. "Hey you ok?" She asked rubbing my back.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I'll just confront him at the party today and maybe give him a hit or two." She punched her fist in her palm. "That's the spirit. Give him an extra one for me."

I laughed at her and the rest of the night we talked until we dozed off.

Timeskip

When I woke up the time read 9:30am. I closed my eyes but popped them back open when I remembered something. Shit! My mother leaves at 9:35. If she sees Chouchou here she'll beat both of us up.

I frantically shook Chouchou but she wouldn't budge. "Mmm I don't want lightly salted potato chips." She mumbled. I looked at the time. It read 9:33.

A light bulb went off in my head. "Chouchou~ I've got the new wasabi Doritos." I said in her ear.

Instantly she sprang up. "Where! Where are they?" She said looking around. I shushed her and told her to get under my bed.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Sarada, you expect a body like this to fit under that tiny space?" I could hear my mother coming up the stairs so I pushed her on the floor and shoved her under the bed.

I laid on the bed and acted like I was playing some games on my phone. "Damn Sarada what have you been eating?" She mumbled/said. I kicked bed, making her shut up.

Just then the door to my room opened. "Honey I'm leaving. I made a quick breakfast for you so you won't get hungry." She said fixing her hair.

"Okay mom." I replied. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead before walking out. Just when I thought I was in the clear, she stopped in the doorway.

"Oh and I heard some thumping from downstairs. What was that all about?" She asked. Come on Sarada think think think!

"I...uhh...saw a bug so I was trying to get it away." Whew, nice save Sarada.

"Well okay, I'll see you on Monday night." She said before closing my door. Just to make sure, I waited until I heard the door shut and her car pull off.

"Okay Chouchou you can come out now." I said getting up. Chouchou then rolled out from under my bed and she was red in the face. I stifled a laugh as she got up.

Now that I got a clear look at her, her face looked like an angry tomato. I busted out laughing while holding my stomach. I wiped the tears from my eyes and saw her standing with her hand on her hip.

"Just what do you think is funny, missy?" She asked angrily. "Oh it was nothing now let's go eat." I said changing the subject.

We ate the breakfast my mother originally made for me but I had to share with Chouchou since she was already here. Once we was done eating, we went to the mall to get our outfits.

"Alright Chouchou." I said starting up my car. "If you want to use my aux cord you have to put on something I like."

She pouted and scrolled through her playlist. "Okay how about 'Run the World' by Beyoncé." She asked. That was actually my favorite song so I nodded my head.

She pushed play as I drove off.

At the mall

We went to a store called Charlotte Russe and browsed for some dresses. "Sarada what about this one." Chouchou pointed out. It was a yellow dress which had ruffles at the bottom. Not my cup of tea. I shook my head and looked for another dress.

One dress in particular caught my eye. It was a skin-tight, nude, off the shoulder dress which had matching nude heels with it.

( This is what it looks like. Sorry I'm bad at explaining.

I loved it so much that I didn't even care to look at the price tag. When I got over to Chouchou, she picked out a black dress with spaghetti straps and some thigh high black heels which were open toed.

When both of our clothes rang up it was $220. Eh not that bad compared to what I usually buy. I charged it to my father's credit card. Being a daddy's girl allows me to use his card whenever I please (/)/

We got our stuff and walked out of the store, only to be confronted by two of Sumire's friends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't dumb and dumber." Wasabi Izuno said. "Heh I wonder which one is dumb and which one is dumber!" Namida Suzumeno replied to which they started cackling.

Chouchou and I hated these two with a passion. They have always been tormenting us since elementary school but we couldn't do anything about it because our parents thought it was 'unladylike.'

"Says the girl whose name is Wasabi like come on your parents named you after horseradish." Chouchou retorted. I snickered and gave her a high five.

"Well at least I'm not a fat slob like you." Wasabi said. That's one thing you should never EVER call Chouchou. It's. About. To go. Down.

"Don't forget about forehead freak over here." Namida started. "I mean, look at the way she dresses, she looks so poor. No wonder why her father left her."

That was the last straw. I threw down my bag and tackled that hag. I threw punches left and right at her face which kinda hurt my hand but I didn't care.

I looked over and saw Chouchou bang the Wasabi's head into a wall. Damn. Just when I thought I was violent.

I punched everywhere on her body and I was sure she had some broken ribs, maybe a broken wrist and a broken nose.

I was about to throw another punch but an unknown person hauled me and Chouchou over their shoulder and walked away. "Let me go!" I screamed repeatedly hitting whoever it was back.

When they set us down I looked at their faces. It was our friends Inojin and Shikadai. "Man why did you have to go and break it up, I was just about to slam her." Chouchou said with her arms crossed.

From their facial expression I could tell they were pretty pissed off. "Ugh, before you guys start lecturing us, we have a very good explanation on why we did that." I said trying to reason with them.

"Go on Chouchou explain." I said nudging her. Chouchou nervously chuckled and cleared her throat. "You see, they came at us first with some insults and when Namida started taking about Sarada's father all hell broke loose."

When I looked back at their faces, I could tell their eyes softened. Whew. It looks like they're taking my side.

"Okay that's Sarada's reason but what about you, Chouchou?" Shikadai asked.

"Easy." Chouchou said opening a bag of chips. "She called me fat." Inojin and Shikadai both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Everybody knows not to call Chouchou fat so she just learned her lesson." I said closing my eyes.

"What a drag." Shikadai sighed. I looked at the time on my phone. It read 12:01pm. "Oh would you look at the time, sorry boys but we have to go home and get ready for the party." I said getting our bags from their hands while dragging Chouchou away.

"Wait. It's only 12:01 and the party starts at 9!" Inojin yelled back. I ignored him and walked out the mall.

When I got in my car, we both let out a sigh of exhaustion. "This has been one hell of a morning, hasn't it bestie." Chouchou said holding her hand out.

"Hells yes." I said slapping her hand and drove away.

That's the end of this chapter. I dunno what to say so um yeahhh I'll just go now...

Vote and comment it really helps me a lot

Date published: July 21, 2017

Word count: 2032


	8. Chapter 7

Sarada's POV:

"Sarada, do you have anything to heal my hand. It's hurts like hell." Chouchou said plopping on my couch.

I scoffed at her and rummaged through the cabinets. "That was a dumb question Chouchou. Our house is basically a hospital." I said throwing some ointment at her.

She said a quick thanks and applied it to her hand. I sat down next to her and rested my back against the couch. Hopefully Sumire doesn't find out about that little 'incident' or this'll be like last year.

Last year Namida and Wasabi claimed that Chouchou and I beat them up for no reason. Of course everyone believed them because there was bruises on their body. The whole year we were shunned because of what we apparently did. Even Bolt ignored me but it was understandable because he was Sumire's boyfriend.

It wasn't until the end of last year that they said it was all fake. But with them being the class rep's friends, everybody forgave them easily and the silent treatment for Chouchou and I was over. I wonder what crazy idea they're gonna come up with this time.

"So Sarada what do you wanna do for the rest of the day." She asked. I instantly gave her the 'look.' She understood what I meant and we bolted towards the kitchen pantry.

Usually when my mother isn't home we pig out on snacks and watch some type of movie. "Okay, what movie do you wanna watch?" Chouchou said setting down the chips.

I shrugged and set down my handful of chip bags. Just then I felt my phone buzzing so I pulled it out and it was Bolt. Huh that's strange, he usually just texts me.

I excused myself and went into the other room. (A/N: The conversation will be in underline text)

"Hey Bolt, what's up?" I said. It was silent for a couple of seconds before I heard him sigh. "Look Sarada, I know what you did, Sumire told me. All I wanna know is why?" He asked. I wonder what lie Namida and Wasabi spat in her ear.

"Before I continue, what did those little hags tell Sumire."

"Well they said that they were just walking around the mall and all of a sudden you two started insulting them and then you guys fought."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Wow so they actually came up with a better lie than last time. That is completely wrong. They were the ones insulting us."

I heard him sigh again. "Just...Tell me the truth." His voice saddened. I clenched my fists. "I am telling the truth! Who are you gonna believe, your best friend or your ex?" I yelled into the phone. Now I was getting furious.

All I heard was silence in the phone. It really hurt me that he actually had to think about it. I've been with him since we were babies and to think after all this time he wouldn't trust me.

"I would have never thought that after all these years you, Boruto Uzumaki, would trust some other girl you met last year over me." I could feel my voice crack but at this point I didn't care if it showed weakness.

"Wait Sara-" Before he could finish, I hung up. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a couple of tears on the ground. I wiped my face and put on my same stoic expression. I would never show my pain, even though I was hurt on the inside.

I walked out of the room and saw Chouchou opening her 3rd bag of chips. I sat down next to her and huffed. "Boys are really stupid." I mumbled. I heard the bag crinkle until Chouchou got a chip out. "The chip will heal all your problems." She said.

I chuckled and popped the chip in my mouth. Well she isn't wrong.

For a couple of hours we watched a whole bunch of comedies and some scary movies. During that time I did not look at my phone at all, even though I knew Bolt was texting me, I ignored him (_;)

By now, Chouchou was fast asleep with some ice cream running down her chin. I was stuffed from all the chips we had eaten so I basically had the itis.

Something told me to check the time so I pulled out my phone and it read... 8:45?!??!!

I frantically shook Chouchou to which she popped up mumbling something about chips. "Hey dude what was that for?" She asked furrowing her brows. I showed her the time and I swear to Kami I have never seen Chouchou run so fast in my life.

I took my clothes into my room while Chouchou went inside my mother's bathroom. I put on my dress which surprisingly fit me well. Now the hard part: The heels.

I slipped on the heels and walked in them for about 5 minutes to get situated. When I got the right feel for them, I curled my hair a little and put on some light pink lipstick.

I walked out of my room and saw Chouchou leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough." She huffed out. I waved her off and headed outside.

We both got in my car and drove off towards Boruto's house.

At the party

When I walked into his house, I was immediately met with the sounds of loud, blaring music. "Finally you guys showed up. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come." Inojin said hooking his arm around our shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms while Chouchou glared at him. Before I could get a word out, he dragged us both towards a table surrounded by people.

When I got a clear view, it was beer pong. This was an idiotic game in which you have to throw a ping pong ball into a red cup filled with alcohol. It it lands in their cup, they have to drink. If it lands in your cup, you have to drink.

It looked like the game was about to end since one side had 9 cups while the other side has one. The person with 9 cups threw the ball straight into the other person's cup. Everyone cheered for the winner before the loser started to speak.

"Damn you Mitsuki." A familiar voice said.

Ugh the two people I did not want to see.

I looked over at Bolt and in that moment, our eyes met. He looked surprised for a second before he gave me a cheeky smile.

He wobbled over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "What took you so long to get here Sarada- chann~" He cooed in my ear.

"First of all, Don't add the 'chan' to my name. Second, talk to me when you aren't drunk." I said pushing his arm away. "Whaaaaaaaa I'm not dru–" Before he could finish Inojin had already dragged him somewhere.

By now I had lost Chouchou so I went over to a table that had red cups full of alcohol. I picked up the cup and swished around the liquid inside before downing it.

I coughed a little bit and set down the cup. It's not as bad as what my father told me. He said that alcohol basically tastes like skunk spray in a cup.

If I can handle one, why not try two? I got another cup and gulped it down. Then I got another one. And another one. And another one.

I wasn't feeling woozy at all so I put down my 5th cup and went to go dance a little. I think the trick to not getting drunk fast is to just down it in one go.

I danced for a while before my feet started to hurt. I sat down on the couch and took in the scenery. Just people dancing, playing beer pong, Chouchou going upstairs with Mitsuki. Wait what.

I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was real. I quickly, but stealthily, followed them upstairs. They went into what I think was Himawari's room and closed the door.

Luckily for me, there was a crack in the door that was wide enough for me to see. I peeped through it and all I saw was them sloppily making out. Gross.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I mischievously grinned and got my phone out. I took a pic of this god - awful scene and walked away. Seriously Chouchou, you lose a couple Bestie points for doing that.

I was about to go back downstairs until I heard arguing from a room next to Himawari's. Me being curious and totally not being nosy, went and looked through the crack of the door.

It was Sumire and Boruto. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"I don't even know why you would go out with little wrench. She is so ugly and weird." Sumire spat out. Wow just when I thought she was the shy little class rep. I thought wrong. Chouchou was right. I just gotta keep my circle of friends in and not let anybody new in.

"Don't say that about Sarada. She looks way better than you. Your basically wearing nothing by how much cleavage and ass you're showing. Well he wasn't wrong.

"I—I just dressed like this to see how you would react." Sumire said twiddling her thumbs. Come on Boruto don't fall for her trap.

He widened his eyes at her and blushed. Tch. How come he never blushes at me (TT)

She took a step closer and with every step I felt a wave of uneasiness and...anger? So I guess this is what jealousy feels like.

"Why be with her when you can be happy with me." She said cupping his face. It took all of my willpower to not go in there and open up a can of whoop ass on her.

She leaned in and their lips were about to touch until Bolt pushed her away. "Sorry, I'll have to think about it." He said adverting his eyes away from her.

Shannaro! Sarada: 1. Sumire: 0. It still kinda hurt that he said he'll think about it but at least they didn't kiss ＼(o)／

She turned on her heel and proceeded to walk out. I took this chance to press my back up against the wall so that she won't see me eavesdropping on them. This has a 25% chance of working.

She walked out of the room and went straight downstairs. I mentally sighed and went inside Boruto's room.

He was sitting down on his bed and had his hands on his face. I walked over and tapped him in his shoulder. When he looked at me all I saw was hurt in his eyes.

When it finally registered to him who I was, his eyes now sparkled with joy, and I mean that literally. "Sarada- channnn! I'm so happy to see you!" He said picking me up and twirling me around.

I hit him on the back of the head to which he set me down. I fixed my clothes and glared at him. He gave me a quick sorry and rubbed the back of his head.

"So whad'ya doing up here when it's more fun downstairs?" He asked. Well I heard you and your ex arguing so me being nosy— I mean curious decided to check it out. That's what I wanted to say but I guess I'll have to lie.

"I was wondering why the host of the party isn't down enjoying the party." I replied back. His mouth formed an O shape and then there was silence.

Well this isn't awkward at all. "Hey Sarada." He started. "Can you hold my hand while I go to sleep, I'm not feeling to well."

He sounded just like a little kid. Kyaaa!! So cute (０)

I held my hand out for him as he kicked off his shoes and laid down. When he saw that I actually accepted his offer, he had the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Thanks Sarada. You're gonna be a great wife to somebody one day." He said grasping my hand. "Yeah, I was hoping maybe I could be to you." I mumbled.

I looked over at him and he was fast asleep, which probably wasn't humanly possible but with Bolt anything is possible. I then brought my other hand to his face and caressed his so called 'whiskers.'

His nose twitched a bit before he scratched his nose. He looked absolutely adorable but I quickly retracted my hand, knowing I'll never be truly be his girlfriend.

I sighed and chuckled to myself. "You, Sarada, have broken the most important rule in the book: never fall for your boy bestfriend." I said aloud.

I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol too so I laid down next to him and dozed off to sleep.

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I was kinda taking a little break so I can get my thoughts together so now I'm back to my daily updating schedule!!!

Also in the new Boruto episode we finally got to see Queen Sakura and Sarada! *Cue the fangirl screaming*

Those two are my absolute favorite and I'm so excited to see more of Sakura and Sarada together since we only saw a little bit of Sarada and we haven't seen Sakura at all.

Vote and comment it helps me a lot

Date published: July 27, 2017

Word count: 2280


	9. Chapter 8

Sarada's POV:

I was awoken by the sounds of a phone buzzing. I tried to reach for that obnoxious thing but I noticed a pair of strong arms around me. I sweat dropped. Oh no. Please don't tell me I got so drunk that I slept with a total stranger.

I looked up and was met with an even worse fate. It was the blonde haired idiot who was sleeping ever so soundly. You know, when he's not being a complete idiot he can look pretty handsome.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone buzzing again. This time I was determined to answer it. I turned myself so that my back was facing his chest and tried to pry off his strong arms. I can say that all the hours he's spent at the gym has made him slightly stronger than me.

This attempt only made him pull me closer to his body and tighten his hold onto me. He then burrowed his face into the crook of my neck, mumbling something unintelligible.

A deep blush rose across my face but I quickly shook it off. Time for plan B. I wiggled my arms from his grip and tried to reach for the phone on the night stand.

My fingers skimmed across the surface of the phone. Just a little further! I reached out a bit more and finally got a firm grip on the phone. Success!!

I retracted my arm and looked back at Boruto who was still fast asleep. Good. I don't need him waking up and making the situation more awkward than it already is.

I focused my attention back on the phone, who I assumed was Boruto's since he had a group photo of all of us on the lock screen. At least he isn't as egotistical as most people think.

I swiped down and saw 2 missed calls from Naruto and 1 from Hinata. Under the calls was a text message from Naruto.

Old man

How dare he disrespect the founder of the #1 business in the world!(and the man I idolize) Oh, did I forget to mention that his father is founder of Uzumaki inc. which is the top grossing business with my father's business, Uchiha inc, following close behind.

People would usually try to date Boruto for his money *cough Sumire *cough but me being his wingman steered him in the right way.

Boys did that to me too so I had to help a fellow classmate with the same predicament as me. That was until Sumire came and used her so called 'cute shyness' to get what she wanted: Boruto's trust and me gone.

Back to the phone, I looked at what Naruto had texted him.

Old man

Hey Boruto, since you're probably not up right now I guess I'll have to text our situation to you. Since there is a severe weather warning at the resort we're at, we'll be coming home today at 6:00pm. I hope this doesn't upset you. I'll see you soon!!

Why doesn't my father ever send text messages about his current situation. Oh right I forgot, he 'doesn't like how the new technology works.' ( - _- )

Wait. Naruto said 6:00 in his text message. I looked at the time on Boruto's phone and it read 3:20. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I realized we only have 2 hours and a half to clean his house.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of strength course through my veins as I finally pulled off Boruto's arms and jumped upwards. My action made him jolt up from his sleep and look around frantically.

"I told you old man, I did not eat your ra-" He stopped mid - sentence when he noticed me in his room. "Oh hey Sarada, why are you in my room?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He must've drank so much that he forgot all about last night.

"Since you were a drunken mess, I had to stay with you until you went to sleep. I got tired so I fell asleep." I explained. He was quiet for a moment before his face heated up. "Don't tell me we did the thing because Inojin told me that if a guy and girl sleep next to each other, one thing leads to another and they end up having se-"

I threw my shoe at him, for if he continued I'm sure I would pass out from the blood rushing to my head. "G-get your mind out the gutter." I yelled/stuttered. He rubbed the spot where my shoe hit him saying a quick 'sorry.'

I stood there awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his head, both of us not looking each other in the eye. "Sooo did we-"

"No." I sternly said.

"Whew! I-it's not that I don't like you or anything it's just..." He trailed off. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "It's just what?" He awkwardly chuckled and looked down.

"Anyways, why do you look so suprised?" He asked changing the subject. I threw him his phone, to which he swiftly caught. He looked at me questionably before pulling down his notifications tab.

His eyes, like mine, almost popped out of his head when he read the message. He scrambled out of his bed, almost tripping over his feet in the process, and bolted to his door. I side - stepped out the way as he ran straight into the door.

He fell on his back with a loud thud and rubbed another knot forming on his forehead. I stifled a laugh as he slowly got up.

"Oh yeah, Sarada."

"Hm." I replied.

"I can see your panties." He bluntly said. I looked down and saw that my dress had come up to my stomach, surely showing my underwear.

"Eek!" I squeled and ran out of his room faster than Naruto can say ramen. When I was out of his room, I fixed my dress and let out a sigh.

"Can I come out now." Boruto said from behind the door.

"Yeah." I replied. He opened the door and looked me up and down. A tint of blush was evident on his face, as well as mine.

"What are you looking at, dobe." I said startling him. He broke away his gaze from me before speaking. "I guess we should start cleaning the house now."

"Yeah." I said before walking downstairs.

Boruto and I cleaned up the trash that was littered everywhere. And by God there was many plastic red cups. This took us an hour.

I looked at the living room and realized something was missing. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. His blue couch was missing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me concernedly. All I did was point to the spot where his couch was originally supposed to be at.

When his eyes landed on the empty spot, his whole body turned pale before he passed out. I rushed to his side and started to lightly tap his face.

When that didn't work, I got some water and threw it on his face; but to no prevail. I didn't want to resort to this but it seems I have to.

"Sorry Bolt." I muttered before punching him on the stomach, hard. He jolted upwards and blinked a few times. His complexion returned to normal, which was good.

He put his hands on my shoulders and started to shake me vigorously. "We're both gonna die!!" He wailed.

I shook his hands off and slapped him across the face. I held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eyes as he rubbed the red handprint that was forming on his face.

"No we are not! The couch has to be somewhere around here so let's go look for it, kay?" I said trying to calm him down.

He took a deep breath and nodded. I smiled at him helped him get up. "Uh sorry for slapping you. That was the only way to calm you down." I said sheepishly. I think I may have inherited my mother's tsundere personality. Whoops ()

He ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "It's no problem Sarada. I know you don't really mean no harm to me, it's just a really bad habit." I blushed and turned around. Damn that smile of his!

Just then, I noticed something on his front yard. I walked towards the window and pulled back the curtains. "Hey Boruto, you might wanna take a look at this."

"What is i-" He froze in his spot when he saw what was on his front yard. Yep, it was the blue couch. To make matters worse, it was raining outside.

I gulped hard. "Oh. My. God. We are so dead." He just nodded. An idea popped in my head. I grabbed his hand and ran outside.

"What are you doing!" He yelled. I let go of his hand and went to one end of the couch. "You grab that end while I grab this one!" I yelled back.

He didn't question me and grabbed the end of the couch. "Okay on 3!"

"One..."

"Three!"

With a grunt, we both picked up the couch and hauled it inside the house. We set it down on it's original spot and stepped back.

"So what do we do now?" Boruto asked with his hands on his knees. "Okay, you go clean up the water on the floor while I dry the couch." I said. We both nodded in each other's direction and went to get our needed tools.

Time Skip (20 mins)

"Saradaaaa, is it dry now?" Boruto whined. Boruto finished doing his part in 5 minutes so now he was bugging me.

"If you don't shut up I will hit you with this dryer." I said through gritted teeth. He backed away and went to play on his phone.

I felt the couch and luckily it was fully dry. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I looked at the time and it read 5:55.

"We did it! Now your parents won't know about the party!" I exclaimed. He smiled brightly at me and gave me a high- five.

"Wait, your outfit." He said pointing at my dress. "Shoot, I forgot." I said face palming.

"I've got an idea!" Wow that's a first. "Go up to my room and get a hoodie out of my closet, some sweatpants and put your hair in a messy bun."

I did what he said and ran up to his room. I went to his closet and pulled out a hoodie that had the Uzumaki crest on the back. My father would not be happy if he saw me wearing this

I quickly slipped it on and went to his dresser. I pulled out the last drawer and got a pair of black sweatpants out. "2 minutes!" Boruto yelled from downstairs.

I quickly put the pants on and tied my hair in a bun. I ran downstairs, almost tripping over the last step, and plopped on the couch.

Bolt turned the Tv on and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Just when I was about to speak the front door opened.

"We're ho— oh hello Boruto, Sarada." Hinata said. I smiled and waved at her. When Himawari entered, her eyes lit up with joy. "Sarada- chan! I've missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging my arm.

I chuckled and look over at Boruto who was looking pretty jealous. "Awwww, cmon don't be like that. Smile for me." I said pinching his cheeks. He swatted my hands away and put on a forced smile.

"There that's more like it." I said patting his back. By now Himawari had ran upstairs while Naruto and Hinata went to cook dinner.

"Borutoooo, why is there a pair of heels in your room?" Himawari yelled. I froze in my spot as Naruto and Hinata gave us questioning looks.

"Oh would you look at the time, I think my mother needs me right now." I said before running out the front door. I got in my car and sighed. Have fun explaining that, Boruto.

That's the end of this chapter. I don't have nothing to say so bye bye.

Vote and comment it really helps me a lot

Date published: July 29, 2017

Word count: 2061


	10. Chapter 9

Sarada's POV:

I drove into the driveway of my house and noticed another car parked next to my mother's. That's strange. Mom usually tells me when she has company over.

I got out my car and inspected this unknown person's vehicle. The car was a black Lamborghini that had red streaks on the sides. Whoever this girl or guy is, they have some serious money.

I walked up the steps of my porch and unlocked the front door. "Hey mom, whose car is that parked out—" In that moment, a pair of onyx eyes similar to mine greeted me. I froze in my spot. It can't be...

"Papa..." I managed to choke out. There he was, just standing there as his dark eyes bore into mine. He looked surprised for a second before smiling warmly at me.

I instantly ran towards him and hugged him. He tensed up from the sudden action but soon relaxed and wrapped his one arm around me.

I stepped back and wiped away the tears that were unknowingly rolling down my face. "W-what are you doing here?" I said with a smile on my face.

"We—"

"Well." Mom said, cutting papa off. "Your father has taken off of work this week to spend time with us." He then furrowed his eyebrows at her to which she mouthed 'sorry.'

An even wider smile made it's way across me face once I heard this. I haven't seen my father since I was 13 so right now I'm all giddy on the inside ヽ(*ω)ﾉ

"Oh and Sarada." Papa finally said.

"Yes?" I curiously asked.

"First: why am I missing 220 dollars from my account and second: why are you wearing a hoodie that has the Uzumaki crest on it?" When he said that last sentence, a dark aura formed around him.

A chill went down my spine as I realized that I was still wearing Boruto's hoodie. I can't tell him I'm dating his rival's son. He would murder them both!

I nervously smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Hehehe well the reason why you're missing 220 dollars is 'cause... I bought some new clothes." Well at least I told the truth, half of it.

"And the second reason is..." Crap. I can't think of a logical excuse. I'm so dead ﹏

"Darling, you've been traveling for 8 hours nonstop today. I think it's time to rest." My mother said dragging him upstairs.

"But—"

Before he could utter another word, she batted her eyelashes and gave him the puppy eyes. He didn't say another word as he looked away with a 'hn.' If there's one thing my father is weak to, it's my mother's eyes.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighed. She's gonna make me pay her back in some terrifying way. I sighed again and headed towards my room.

I laid on my bed and put my arm behind my head. I wonder how's Bolt doing right now.

Boruto's POV:

It had been dead silent in the room for about 5 minutes. I was still trying to think of a good excuse but the glares from the old man and mom made it much harder.

"I—It's cause... Sarada made me walk around in Mom's heels and I forgot to put them back." I finally said. I looked at both of their faces and it looked like they didn't believe.

"But these shoes look brand new." Himawari said.

Strike 1

"Plus, these shoes are a size 6 and your mother is a size 8." Dad said examining the shoe.

Strike 2

"And I would never wear a shoe with a heel that high." Mom added.

Strike 3. Ding ding ding! Boruto you're out!

I gulped hard as sweat started to roll down my face and drop onto the floor. "Hey–um don't you guys have to go and cook dinner." I said changing the subject.

With that, Mom and Dad went back into the kitchen. When they turned their backs, I directed my attention towards that she-devil.

"You..." I said lowly.

She stuck her tongue out at me before running upstairs. I quickly ran after her as she tried to close the door to her room but I stuck my hand through the crack, stopping it.

I could feel her trying to close it but since I was much stronger than her, her attempt proved to be futile. I bashed my shoulder into the door making it swing open, knocking that she-devil on the floor.

I was about to lunge at her until she pulled out her phone and showed me something. It was a text message. When my mind registered what the text had said, I slightly widened my eyes and stepped back.

"Th–That has to be fake!" I said, pointing an accused finger at the screen. The text was from Inojin and in the text he basically told Himawari that I was having a party on Saturday（；＿ ). Bastard.

"Now if you don't want me to tell Mom and Dad that you had a party while they were gone, I'm gonna make you do certain things for me." She said grinning evilly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "What do you want from me now?"

She got up and rummaged through her bookcase before pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Here." She said handing me the paper.

I unfolded the paper and read what was on it.

Boruto's checklist

1: Do my chores for a whole week.

2: For a week, Whenever I want the tv I can get it. 

3: Go on a date with Sarada and tell her you love her.

4: Pick me up from school for a week. 

This doesn't seem too bad— wait what does number 3 say? I read over #3 again and widened my eyes. "Himawari, I can't do number 3! I don't love Sarada!" I exclaimed. For some reason when I said that, I felt an uneasy feeling in my chest, like I was lying to myself.

Himawari huffed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh okay fine. I'll change it." She snatched the paper out of my hands and went to her desk to get a pen.

I could hear her scribble out the words and write something new on the paper. She then set her pen down and walked over to me with the paper.

"This should be easy enough, right?" She said smiling widely. I took the paper and read under number 3

3: Tell Uncle Sasuke that you're dating Sarada.

This time I think I did pass out because when I regained my senses I was sitting with my back against the wall. "What happened?" I groaned.

"You passed out." She blatantly said. I saw the paper lying on the ground and remembered what I had to do.

"Himawari, I'm not doing that ei–" Before I could finish, Mom was calling us down for dinner. I got up from my spot and was about to walk towards the door until Himawari grabbed me by my ear. "If you don't do this I will tell Mom and Dad that you had a party and there was alcohol involved." She said angrily.

"How did yo–" She then pointed towards a beer can that was laying sideways next to her bed. I sighed and glanced at Hima, who was glaring at me.

"Okay Okay now let go of my ear." I said trying to pull away from her death grip. She finally let go and skipped out of her room. Ya know for a 14 year old, she is pretty evil and scary. No wonder why her and Sarada get along well.

I went and ate dinner which was silent the whole time. Occasionally I would get get glances from all three of them but I ignored it. After dinner, Hima told me that I have a week to tell Uncle Sasuke.

I now lay on my bed as I think about the many possibilities that will happen once I tell Sasuke. I groaned before turning on my side. Just what have I gotten myself into?

That's the end of this chapter. Again, sorry for the late updates I have school coming up soon so I have to mentally and physically prepare for the hellhole I have to go back to .

Vote and comment it really helps me a lot

Date published: August 3, 2017

Word count: 1413


	11. Chapter 10

Boruto's POV:

I awoke to the sounds of my annoying alarm clock beeping. I rolled over and looked at the time on the clock. The time read 7:10, 20 minutes before first period starts.

I groaned before groggily sitting up and stretching. I went inside my bathroom and took a quick 5 minute shower then got my clothes on.

By now, it was 7:20 but I didn't care. For some reason this morning I was more tired then usual so to wake myself up a little, I made some toast.

I hooked my book bag onto my shoulder as I looked outside. The skies cloudy and the color was a bluish- black color. To make matters worse, it was raining hard and it didn't look like it was letting up.

I flipped my hood on my head as I grabbed my keys. "I'm heading out!" I say to nobody. Once I got outside, the weather condition was worsened. It was now raining hard AND it was windy. My day's going just great, isn't it?

I walked quickly to my car and hopped in before starting the ignition. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to school.

At School

By the time I got to first period it was already 7:35 and I was drenched. I uncomfortably shifted in my chair as I stretched my arms in front of me. I then yawned, catching the attention of an angry, blonde haired, teal eyed monster.

"Would you care to explain why you are interrupting my lesson Mr. Uzumaki?" This teacher was none other than Shikadai's strict and scary mother, Temari sensei.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and scratched the back of my head. "This lesson's kinda boring, ya know? I mean who wants to learn about some old antique weapons." After I said that, I heard a few gasps from behind.

I looked behind me saw Inojin and Shikadai face palm. Before I knew it, I was grabbed by my collar and thrown out the class. I slowly got up from the cold tile floor and rubbed my backside. "Geez, she didn't have to be so rude." I said aloud.

I took this as a chance to change my clothes since I always have a spare in my locker. I walked to my locker and put the combination in before pulling out a grey t-shirt and some black jeans.

I looked up and down the hallway to make sure nobody was coming while I was changing. I mean I could go to the boy's bathroom to change buuuttttt this is much easier. And a shorter walk.

I slipped off my pants and put on the black, and much dryer, ones. I took off my hoodie and was about to put on my shirt when I heard a loud thud.

I stopped what I was doing to see where that sound was coming from. I turned my head to both sides and a figure laying on the ground.

I rushed over to the person and as I got closer I noticed that it was actually two people.

"Are you oka- wait, Sarada?! Chouchou?!" I looked down on them and noticed that Sarada had a nosebleed and Chouchou's face was flustered.

I went to Sarada first since she looked like she needed more medical attention, even though I have no experience in that field.

I knelt down next to her and propped her head up with my hand. Okay think Boruto! What would Aunt Sakura do in this situation. 'Well since Sakura is a nurse, I'm pretty sure she would give her some medicine; which we don't have." A voice in my head said.

Welp, time for plan B. I gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her back and forth. I kept on doing this until I saw her eyelids flutter before opening. Her eyes were planted on my face before they drifted down towards my chest, which made her turn a deep shade of red.

Before I could follow her gaze a hard punch was delivered to my chin, which sent me flying back. "P-pervert! What are you doing without a shirt on!" She yelled with a blush on her face.

I looked down and I, in fact, didn't have my shirt on. Whoops guess I forgot. "You're the pervert, pervert!" I said pointing a finger at her. We both stuck our tongue at each other and turned around.

I took this chance to pick up my shirt and put it on. I turned around and saw Sarada playing with her fingers while looking down. "So, what are you two doing out here?" I asked, catching her attention.

She folded her arms and looked up at me. "I could ask you the same thing, dobe." I smirked to myself. "But I asked first, teme." I know that Sarada hates when I do the 'but I asked first' thing so now I was just trying to irritate her.

We both glared at each other for a few seconds until Sarada looked away and sighed. "Okay, fine. Chouchou and I were going to the principals office to talk about the, quote on quote, incident."

My mouth formed an 'O' shape since I didn't have nothing to say back. "Now you," she said jabbing a finger into my chest. "What are you doing out here publicly stripping?"

"I- uh kinda interrupted Aunt Temari's lesson so she threw me out of her class and I took the chance to change into some new clothes." I explained

"Hm figures," was all she said before turning her attention to a now conscious Chouchou. "Ugh, what happened?" Chouchou asked, stumbling a little. "No time to explain." Sarada said grabbing Chouchou's hand and dragged her along.

"Wait." I said as I grabbed Sarada's wrist. She stopped and looked at me with those dark but beautiful eyes. "Can I tag along with you guys. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'Oh Boruto, you are sooo smart and handsome of course you can come along with the likes of me.' I mocked.

She then grabbed my wrist (with the same hand I had a hold of) and squeezed tightly. "Ah! Okay Sarada I was just joking!" I yelped, trying to pry off her death grip.

She let go of my wrist and said, "You can come along just... don't be an idiot." Yes! "Hehe. You know I can't stop being who I am." I said ruffling her hair.

We then began walking towards the office. During the walk, the conversations between Sarada and Chouchou consisted of the typical girl talk. Ya know, how bad the weather is, what new shoes they wanna buy, how Sarada's father came home- wait, did I hear that right?

"Sarada did you say that your um father came home?" I asked. When she turned her head to my side I saw the most rarest, and weirdest, thing ever. Sarada. Was. Smiling! The world has to be ending cause Sarada NEVER smiles. She may smirk but smile?! heck no.

"Yes! Isn't that great!" She said cheerfully. I gulped hard. "Yeahhhh... it sure is." I said nervously. 45% of me was happy that Uncle Sasuke was back but the other 55% was scared to death.

Why did I have to agree to that little she - devil's list. I mean how bad could Mom and Dad punish me if they did find out I had a party. I am totally dead (ㄒoㄒ)

When we finally got to the office the two of them went in while I just waited outside. But hey, it's honestly better than being in that boring class.

I waited for about 10 minutes until I heard the door to the office open. Out came Sarada and Chouchou who had a pink slip their hands. "Hey what's that?" I asked pointing to the pink slip.

"It's a freaking detention slip." Chouchou replied. "I have an idea, why doesn't he just take this slip and shove it up his-"

"Chouchou!" Sarada yelled, startling both of us. "Being angry doesn't change the fact that we have detention for the next 3 weeks starting on Tuesday."

"Sweet!" I said making them look at me with confused looks. "Inojin, Shikadai and I have detention starting on Tuesday as well." After I finished I saw a vein pop out of their foreheads.

"To make it better, we also have detention for the next weeks." I added. With that another vein popped out of their foreheads.

Just then we heard the bell ring, signaling the transition to second period. "I'm definitely gonna need to bring my aspirin tomorrow." Chouchou said before we all went our separate ways.

αωнιℓє ℓαтєя 

Right now we were inside the gym since it was storming outside. I was sitting on the bleachers watching everyone run around doing their daily 50 laps. I hated being inside for gym because there wasn't the open space I liked outside.

The only reason I was sitting out was cause Rock Lee sensei thought I was still injured. I don't know how and I don't why but somehow all of my injuries miraculously healed. I think I remember my mother saying something about how my father had really fast healing. I guess I inherited that part of him.

I heard someone walk over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. When I looked over it was Sarada. Her hair was sticking to her face due to the excessive amount of sweat. She also looked out of breath since her breathing was more face paced.

Me, being the nice friend I am, decided to give her my towel and water bottle. She quickly took it out of my hands and wiped her face before downing my water. It's not like I care or anything it's just that I- okay fine I guess I do care about her.

I looked around and noticed that everybody else was still running rather than being on the bleachers. "Sarada, how come you're the only one sitting down?" I curiously asked.

She set down my now empty water bottle and wiped her mouth. "I wanted to hurry up and get the laps over with so I have some time to catch my breath before we continue gym."

"So how's your injuries?" She then asked. "They're fine. How's your hand." I said looking down at her hand (which I didn't notice until now).

"It's healing pretty well other than the occasional stinging I feel." I opened my mouth to say something but this time I was cut off. "I can't believe that Chouchou and I were the only ones that got punished for this. Like I know we started the fight and I know we inflicted the most injuries but you can't blame us, right?"

"Psshhh, of course you guys aren't wrong. I mean they've been, should I say, bullying you guys for a long time so no, I don't blame y'all." I said. She half-smiled at me before turning her attention back towards the center of the gym.

To be honest, I really hated being in between the feud of Sarada and Sumire's friends. On one side is my best friend/ rival who I've known my whole life and on the other side is Sumire's friends. It's like who side would I choose, Sarada's or Sumire's.

I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled. "I guess I should thank you for treating my injuries, huh?" I said chuckling a little. She turned her head towards me and waved me off. "Nah, its no problem. I didn't even do that much to help."

"Buuuuttt it's the thought that counts." I said poking her cheek. She turned her head away and I thought for a split second I saw a tint of blush on her face. But that can't be true since Sarada only shows emotion twice a month.

"When can I stop being your fake girlfriend like it's obvious that Sumire doesn't-" I quickly clamped my hand around her mouth and looked around to make sure nobody heard her. To my relief there was nobody around. She pried off my hand and glared at me, and by kami was her glare was scary.

"What the hell was that for dobe!" She half yelled. "I did it 'cause you were being too loud." I said justifying myself.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't get why I even agreed to this." "Well we already shook on it and you know the rule once you-

"Once you shake on a deal you can't take it back, yes yes I know." She said with a huff. Just then I heard coach call Sarada down to play whatever game we was doing. She groaned before getting up and walking down to the floor.

"I love you too!" I yelled, causing some 'awwws' and 'ooos' to erupt from the center of the gym. She froze in her spot and slowly turned her head around. On her face was deep red blush that would put shame to her father's weird liking of tomatoes (don't tell him I said that).

She then flipped me off and proceeded to go to the center of the gym, where she was being clowned by her friends. I smirked to myself. Oh how I love to embarrass her ヽ(Д)ﾉ

/ｔｉｍｅ ｓｋｉｐ /

The rest of the gym period they just played a game of badminton (boringgggg!). Then for 4th period nothing important happened so nothing to report there. Right now I was getting my stuff out of my locker and stuffing it into my backpack.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked towards the entrance. While I was walking I noticed a person standing at the entrance with their back faced towards me. When I got closer I realized that it was actually Sarada.

"Sarada-Channnn!" I called out, making her turn around to face me. When she recognized who I was she sighed and fixed her glasses. "So whatcha doing here still at school?" I asked. Sarada is usually the one who leaves right when the bell rings.

She just pointed towards the window. "That is why." I looked outside and noticed that it was raining real hard. I looked at her and noticed that she had no jacket on. It seems she wants a ride home.

"Do... you want a ride home?" I asked leaning in. "N-no it's not that it's just— w-well since you offered I might as well say yes." She said backing up. Aha! So she was just too scared to ask cause of her 10 foot ego. Typical Uchiha.

I threw her my hoodie that I changed out of this morning. She caught it and looked confused. "You don't have to put it on just hold it over your head". I clarified.

She nodded then we both ran to my car. When we both got in I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"So where's your car at?" I questioned. "It's still in the school's parking lot but, again, since my parents know the principal I can leave it over night." She replied.

The good thing about our parents knowing the principal is that we get special privileges. Ya know like unlimited hall passes, if we do something bad it gets pushed aside or we get like detention, etc.

I pulled into their driveway and let out the breath I was holding. Now I have to tell Uncle Sasuke that I'm dating his daughter. This is totally gonna end well.

We quickly got out the car and ran towards the porch. Luckily there was a little roof above the porch. She held my hand and looked up and me. "Just breathe. He isn't as scary when you first met him."

I won't be breathing for long once her finds out. Heck, he threatened me that if we were more than friends he would, and I quote, "injury Naruto and I so bad that we wouldn't be able to touch anything anymore."

She unlocked the door and we stepped inside the house. "I'm home!" She announced. Out of the kitchen came Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura smiled brightly and waved, as for Sasuke he was shooting me glares. And I mean death glares.

"Honey, why is the idiot's son here?" He asked, not breaking contact away from me. "Well I don't know but I'm pretty sure they have something to announce so let's go to the living room."

He looked down at his wife and then back at me before walking towards the living room. Sakura, Sarada and I followed shortly after. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch in front of us while we sat on the couch opposite to them.

Let it be known that me and Sarada were still holding hands so I'm positive that my hands were sweating excessively right now.

I cleared my throat and looked at the both of them. It's like on one side there is an angel and the other side there is the devil.

"Okay so Sarada and I..."

"Boruto and I..."

"Are..."

"Are..."

"Sarada and I are dating!" I blurted out. I looked at Sakura and saw the same grin that my father wore on his face. I then looked at Sasuke and I saw the most horrifying thing ever.

His face had darkened and I could practically see the dark aura around him. He was clenching his fists so hard that blood was starting to drip out of them.

"...You are what??!"

That's the end of this chapter. Yes I know what y'all are gonna say, 'author - chan it's been so long since you updated.' Yes ik but I have even more bad news. Since I have school in literally 3 days this will probably be on a semi hiatus. This is my first year of hs and I'm tryna get good grades so sowwyy I might update on weekends tho

Date published: September 2, 2017

Word count: 322


	12. Chapter 11

Sarada's POV:

I awkwardly chuckled and glanced at the both of them. This is going to go south real fast and it's gonna be REAL bad.

"Papa before you do anything that you will will or will not regret later, let me explain something to you." I said. He looked over at me and I could just feel a tinge of his anger go down. I exhaled before continuing.

"No, Boruto did not try and force himself onto me. No, Boruto did not force me to date him (*cough* yes he did *cough*). And no, Boruto didn't harm me in any way shape or form."

When I finished Boruto looked at me questioningly but I mouthed the words 'I'll explain later' to him. See, my father has a set of rules that my boyfriend must abide by to get some kind a blessing from him. Like my boyfriend must have a car, and my boyfriend must maintain a 3.0 gpa and many, many, more reasons.

Anyways, back to reality. When I looked back at my father and saw that he had eyes closed and it looked like a vein was popping out of his forehead. I could tell he was still angry but at least he was calming down a bit. But progress is progress no matter how small.

"Yeah," Bolt said slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Anything me and Sarada have done, or will do, is always to the consent of her."

This caused papa to open his eye with an angry look while mama covered her mouth with her fingertips and giggled.

"Oh my." She said still giggling.

Realization struck us as it finally registered in our minds. Bolt waved his hands in front of him as a light blush appeared on both of our faces.

"W-wait I-I didn't mean it like that! I would never kiss her or anything—wait! N-not that way either I mean, don't get me wrong Sarada is beautiful and all but- I should really shut up."

His last remark made me blush more so I turned my head to the side and held my cheek. Hot. As expected. I probably look like my father's favorite fruit right about now.

I regained my composure and turned my head forwards. "Okay dobe number two. Kitchen. Now." Papa commanded.

"Yes sir!" Bolt said mocking a soldier's tone while saluting. This made my father roll his eyes before both of them got up at the same time and walked towards the kitchen. Just before Bolt disappeared into the kitchen, he turned around and smiled his trademark smile with two thumbs up.

I smiled weakly back and once he was inside the kitchen I whipped my head towards my mother, who was sipping some tea that I have no clue how she got.

"So sweetie, how's school?" She asked innocently, like she didn't know that her husband was about to turn Bolt into prune juice. "I don't think that is the topic of discussion right now." I said through gritted teeth.

"The real problem is that YOUR husband is about to punch Boruto so hard that he'll go back in time to when you guys were kids." She just sipped her tea and simply said, "Go on." I huffed and crossed my arms and legs.

She set her tea down and waved me off. "Okay, Okay I'm joking. Jeez when will you ever take a joke?" She said with puffed out cheeks. "I know how your father gets and I know he won't kill Bolt." At this, I sighed of relief and relaxed for the first time this evening. "He'll just probably injure him really badly. But no worries, afterwards you and I can heal him."

I sighed and rubbed my temples and I could feel a headache rising. I opened my mouth to say something but just then I heard the doorbell ring. Great, just who could that be.

I got up to answer the door and when I opened it, it was none other than Bolt's family. Hinata smiled sweetly at me before speaking. "Hello Sarada, sorry to intrude but we were wondering have you seen Boruto? He hasn't come home and we checked with all of his friends and they say they haven't seen him since school."

I opened the door wider and gestured for them to come inside. They walked in and greeted mama before taking a seat on the couch I was sitting on. "Boruto's actually in the kitchen right now talking with Sasuke." Mama said.

"Oh great!" Naruto said popping up. "Since the teme is home it's now time to mess with him." He then grinned mischievously while rubbing his hands together.

He was was about to walk into the kitchen when he was hit by a blur of blonde. Both blondes were sent flying before hitting the front door, making an evident crack.

Hinata and I rushed to their sides and Hinata held Naruto's head in her lap while I kneeled beside Boruto. "S-Sarada? Why is there t-two of you?" He said waving his hand around the area around next to my head.

I shook my head and moved his bangs out of his face to examine it fully. Good news was that he didn't have a concussion but bad news was that he'd have a black eye and knot at the side of his head.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a worried Hinata looking down at her son. "How is he?"

"Well." I started as I got up. "It isn't anything severe I'll tell you that." She smiled as her face went from worried to normal. "But he does have a black eye and a small knot on his forehead, all which can be treated with ice."

She nodded and went back to Naruto's side. I took this chance to go talk to the person who had caused all of this. As I walked I saw that Himawari was talking with papa already.

"That was so cool!" Hima said jumping up and down. "Could you maybe do this once or twice or everyday of the week?"

He smiled shortly before ruffling her hair. When I stopped in front of him I cleared my throat and tapped my foot. He looked at me and held his same emotionless expression like he didn't care what he did(which he probably didn't).

"Himawari! Come take your brother to the car!" Hinata called which made her groan. "Okay! Man, I wanted to hang out with Sarada and Uncle Sasuke for a little bit longer." She mumbled the last part.

With a huff she walked over to Boruto and dragged him by his foot towards the front door. She gave us a quick wave and smile before closing the door.

When I heard the engine to their car start up and fade away as they drove out, I pivoted on my heel and stood with my hand on my hip while glaring at him.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and glared back. It was now a glare off and I wasn't about to back down. We glared at each other for about 5 minutes until I eventually got tired and walked upstairs. Papa: 1 Me: 0

"I'm going to sleep now. Oh and don't bother making me a plate for dinner. I don't feel like eating anyways."

Before she could even get a chance to respond, I had already closed the door to my room. As soon as my door closed I could hear mild yelling from downstairs and the sound of something breaking.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom to take my shower and brush my teeth. As I now lay here looking up at my bland ceiling I couldn't help but chuckle as I realized something.

Boruto was going to have to explain to our friends how he got ANOTHER black eye and I can assume he's gonna make up some crazy story to hide the fact that he got beat up by a guy who has only one arm.

That's the end of this chapter. This chapter is shorter than my other chapters cause I've decided that in order to update faster I won't write like 2000 words because that's A LOT of writing I have to do.

Also excuse the fact that I kinda rushed the end of this chapter. I just thought my writing looked soooo ugly and cringy but I guess every author has those moments where they think their writing looks so stupid so yah.

On a side note, happy birthday to the one, the only, ramen loving freak; Naruto Uzumaki!!!!

Vote and comment it really helps me a lot

Date published: October 10, 2017

Word count: 1510


	13. Chapter 12

Third person's view:

"...And then these three guys came out of nowhere and tried to attack me. So me, being the strong cool guy I am, I beat all them up single handedly but to at least make them proud that they fought the great Boruto Uzumaki, I let them get one hit on me."

Boruto just got finished explaining his oh so great story of how he got a black eye and from the look of all his friends faces; they wasn't buying it.

"Yeah," Chochou said popping some weird flavor chip in her mouth. "And I wanted the limited edition barbecue and ranch flavored potato chips." A lone anime tear slide down Chochou's face as she said this.

"Moral of the story is; IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Boruto slumped down in his seat and grumbled. "It did to happen." Chochou rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sarada. "Since it's obvious that the idiot over there won't explain to us what happened, how about you tell us?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Sarada as they eagerly waited to hear what happened. "Okay to make a long story short, let's just say Boruto said something to my father and well you can guess what happened next."

As soon as Sarada said this the whole table got quiet, which confused some of the students sitting at the other tables because they're usually the most talkative.

Then without warning the group erupted in laughter so loud that it made everyone in the cafeteria turn their heads in their direction.

After about 5 minutes of the gang cracking up they finally composed their self enough to talk. Inojin was the one to speak first.

"Wait—so-so you mean to tell me that you got beat up by a dude with ONE ARM!"

"Correction: a 30 something year old man with one arm." Shikadai added. This caused the group to laugh again but much quieter than before.

"What did you even say anyways? My father doesn't get angry fast." Sarada asked. Now all eyes were on Boruto.

"Well.." A flustered Boruto started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "After we was done talking about whatever I started to make really bad jokes about him having one arm. But in my defense, I didn't know he would take them to heart. He probably got tired of hearing them or something like that."

Everyone in the group mentally and physically facepalmed. Of course Boruto would do something as stupid as that.

"Man, I dunno how you can date an idiot like that." Chochou said to Sarada.

"I don't know eit- hey wait!" Sarada didn't even get to finish her sentence before Boruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside the cafeteria in the hallway.

"Boruto I swear to kami if you do that again I will-

"Sorry for that again but I have 2 urgent things to tell you." Sarada quirked a brow, silently ushering him to continue.

"One: why in the living hell would you tell them that! I thought you swore to secrecy!" Sarada scoffed and folded her arms in a X formation. "I did no such thing, plus we can't have our little dobe slacking off on his idiocy, now can we?" She ruffled his hair to which he pushed her hand away.

He then pulled out his phone and after some tapping and scrolling he showed the Uchiha what he was exactly talking about. On the screen was a text message between Boruto and Sarada. What the text message said was:

Boruto

Yo Sarada could you maybe not tell the group about what happened this evening? They'll never let me live this down if you tell them.

Sarada

Fine whatever. But you're the one who's gonna have to make up a believable story.

Sarada giggled and grinned. "Whoopsies, guess I forgot. Sorry not sorry. Now will you let me go a girl is hungry over here." A now impatient Sarada said.

"Okay okay jeez, woman these days." Boruto mumbled the last part but Sarada's sharp hearing picked it up. She's gonna have to beat him up later for that.

He put his hands behind his head and smiled his cheeky grin, one that Sarada adores so much but she'll never admit to it. "I have another plaaannn."

Sarada cast her eyes down on the floor and sighed. If Boruto wasn't so hellbent on getting back Sumire he just might've noticed the tinge of sadness on Sarada's face.

"Go on. What is your fool proof plan now?" Truth be told, Sarada is hoping for Boruto to snap out whatever daze Sumire put him in and face reality. But of course boys will be boys.

"Okay so since the carnival is here for another week I'm thinking we can invite Sumire and the others to go. Then there's something called the 'tunnel of love' and Sumire and I can go through it tog-"

Sarada had zoned out through half of the conversation, for she had her thoughts to dwell on right now. A small voice in the back of Sarada's head told her to stop him and speak up, saying: how about to stop chasing after someone who is toxic in your life and have someone like me. Someone who will be there for you through thick and thin. Someone who can be your lover and best friend at the same time. Someone who'll never shatter you heart into a million pieces.

She never would say that though, knowing that no matter how hard she tries Sumire will always have the gold while she has to stick with the silver plaque. At times like this she wonders how she can still love a fool like this even though he doesn't a damn about her feelings. Sometimes she wonders can she go back in time to her 12 yr old self and make her not fall in love with him, for he is a idiot who will always see you as a best friend, nothing more than that.

"Uhm hellooo? Sarada are you in there?" Sarada was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand moving in front of her face. She gently swatted it away and turned back to her normal expression.

"Hm? Oh yeah I was listening." She was so not listening. This time Boruto quirked a brow and leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching.

"Oh reallyyyy? Okay then. What was I talking about then." Uh oh. Sarada was now in some deep shit. She backed up a little bit as she could feel a heat rise up to her cheeks from the closeness. She cleared her throat and twiddled with her hair.

"W-well you was talking about the carnival a-and something about the tunnel of love annddd.." Boruto smirked and watched her intently waiting on her to continue.

As if kami had heard her silent plea of help the bell rang, signaling the students to go to 4th period.

"Oh will you look at the time. I gotta go to Iruka sensei's class now, you know how he is with tardiness and stuff. I'll text you later. Bye!" As quickly as it came out, Sarada was now gone in a flash.

"Wait! You forgot your... stuff." Knowing that she could not hear him anymore he dismissed the idea of running after her and giving her her books. Oh well I can just give it to her at the end of the day, he thought as he strolled back into the cafeteria.

time skip/ Sarada's home

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sarada called out as she entered her house. She took her shoes off at the doormat and neatly set them in corner before shrugging off her bookbag and plopping on the couch.

Quick recap of her day: since Sarada didn't have her books for 4th period she flunked whatever assignment Iruka sensei had given them. After retrieving her books for Boruto she then had to drive him and Chochou home since he got his car taken away. Yeah, I know. Rich people problems.

Then the whole car ride home she had to listen to Chochou and Bolt argue on whether water is wet or not. This was already aggravating her since she had heard this topic all around her damn school. She was finally relieved when she dropped them both off at their respective houses.

So now a very tired Sarada lay exhausted on the couch. She laid there for about 3 minutes till she realized something. Neither her mom or dad has responded to her. Sarada was pretty used to not hearing nothing from her mother since she was usually at work, but since her father had taken a week off he should be home.

She got up from the couch and went to go see if he was sleep or doing something where he couldn't hear her.

She checked in her parents room. Nope.

The basement. Not there.

Her room. Not there either.

The kitchen. Nein.

Outside. Nada.

When she was about to give up and call her mother she noticed a white piece of paper folded on the dining room table. How did I miss this? She thought.

The note even had a label on it which said:

To Sarada

From Mom

She unfolded the note and began to read it. The note read:

Hey sweetie!

By the time your reading this you'll probably be wondering where you father is. Well he is currently with Naruto shopping for some new clothes or something like that. He should be home around 6 since he and Naruto also had something else to do.

As for me, I'm going to be running a little late since there's a big emergency at the hospital. There's some ramen noodles at the top of the refrigerator if you get hungry and there's some fruit in the fridge.

I've gotta go now. Bye honey! I love you! Xoxo.

A wave a relief hit Sarada as she read the note. The thing that she feared the most was that he would leave again without telling nobody and possibly not come back.

She then crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. Realizing that she was a little hungry, she decided on eating an apple since Boruto basically made her hate ramen.

After eating and discarding the apple stem, Sarada relaxed for the bit before getting up to do her daily chores and homework.

After doing that she went up to her room and changed out of her school clothes to her pajamas before falling face first onto her soft pillow. Right now all she was thinking about was drifting off into the world of dreams but it seems that fate had a different idea in store.

Just as Sarada began to close her eyes, she heard the faint buzz of her phone from across the room. At first she wanted to ignore it, thinking Chouchou was texting her something irrelevant at the time. So she tried that. The first few seconds were fine until her phone started buzzing nonstop.

After a loud groan and some cursing, Sarada reluctantly got up and trudged her way over to her desktop. She roughly picked up her phone and was about to give whoever was spamming her a piece of her mind.

The person who was texting her was Chouchou but what she texted made Sarada's whole demeanor change. The text(s) read:

Chouchou

Sarada! I need your help!

It's an emergency!

I'm at the park right now and I'm in fear for my life!

Don't ask questions I need you to get here ASAP!

Sarada!?????

Without a second thought Sarada threw on a jacket and slipped on some slippers before rushing downstairs and out the front door.

As she raced down the street towards the park the only thing running through her head was if Chouchou was okay or not.

That's the end of this chapter. Uhm if someone is actually still reading my book then you're a real one cauussssee I been gone for like 666 years .

Anyways, this book will still kinda be on slow updates. I'm still thinking through the plot of this book soo yah stay tuned for that.

Vote and comment it helps me a lot

Date published: January 7, 2017

Word count: 2083


	14. Chapter 13

Sarada's POV:

As I ran to the park the only thing running through my head was if Chouchou was okay or not.

When I finally arrived at the park I looked around until I noticed Chouchou sitting on a park bench. Immediately I rushed over to her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Chouchou! I got your texts! What happened! Are you okay!" I said all while still checking over her. It looked like I had scared her a bit since when I first came over to her she jumped a bit.

She snickered. Then she started giggling, which eventually turned into chuckling and from that turned into full blown laughter. I stepped back a few steps; confusion written all over my face as I tried to find out what was funny.

"Hehehe... Sarada you should've seen the look on your face when you came over here, it was absolutely priceless! Man I should've took a picture." She said wiping a tear from her eyes.

I blinked a few times still kinda confused before a truck named 'realization' hit me. I know this girl did not just make me get out of my comfy bed and run down the street like a madman for her just to be lying -_-

I clenched my fists. "So, you mean to tell me you made me think you was in some sort of trouble just for you to lure me out here?"

"Preeeecisely!" She said with a grin plastered on her face that reminded me of a certain yellow haired idiot. That certainly didn't help my anger at all. In fact, I think it might have boosted it up even more.

"You know," she said digging her hand in her barbecue and ranch flavored chip bag, "I'm actually surprised you came, I mean you're pretty smart so I thought you would've caught on to what-"

Unfortunately for her she never got to finish her sentence before my fist connected with the top of her head.

"You idiot! You're just like the boy who cried wolf!" I furiously yelled at her. She rubbed the top of her head and looked up at me. "Correction: I'm the girl who cried for Sarada." She chuckled slightly.

I was about to bonk her in the head again, hoping for it to knock some sense into her but I saw something that would hurt her more; her chip bag that she dropped on the ground when I hit her.

I snatched the bag up and held it in my hands. An evil smirk came upon my face. "This is what happens when wake me up out my sleep and call me out here for no apparent reason." Before she could react I crushed the bag up in the hands; hearing the sound of all the chips in the bag being broken into a million of tiny pieces. I then threw the bag on the ground and raised my foot above it.

"And this is just cause I was in a bad mood already." I said as my foot came down on the shriveled bag, crushing all the remaining pieces into barbecue and ranch dust. I picked the beaten down chip bag up and threw it in a nearby trash can. Rip barbecue and ranch chip bag. You will not be dearly missed.

I walked back towards her with a satisfied smirk on my face and looked at her face. Now THIS is a priceless expression. Chouchou sat there, frozen, with her eyes widened and her mouth agape. She looks like I just killed her family and first born child.

I couldn't help but pull out my phone and take a picture. This will most definitely help me blackmail her in the future. "What's wrong Chouchou? Cat got your tongue?" I teased. At this point I just wanted to get under her skin more.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally took her eyes off that one spot on the ground and looked at me with the most hatred I've ever seen in her eyes.

"I'm... going... to... KILL YOU!" She shouted before lunging at me. I dodged her attack and ran away from her.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I yelled. I looked behind me and boy was this girl gaining speed. Fast.

Chouchou chased me around the park for about 5 minutes before both her and I got tired. Now, me and her sat next to each other trying to catch our breaths.

"Y'know... I'm still... going to kill you." She breathed out. I smiled and got up, having caught my breath much faster than her. "Sorry Chouchou, maybe next time." I said before turning my back to her and walking away.

"Wait!" I heard her call out. I turned around and walked back towards her. "What is it now?" I said annoyed with my hands on my hip.

It seemed she was still trying to catch her breath because she held one finger up. After waiting 3 minutes, I started to tap my foot, getting impatient by every second that passed.

"Okay." She said as it looked like she had finally regained her breath. About damn time. "There is a reason why I called you out here so please hear me out." She pleaded.

I crossed my arms and pushed up my glasses. "Okay, what is that reason?" I questioned. She patted the seat next to her and, reluctantly, I trudged over to the spot and sat down with one leg across the other.

"Go on. Explain." I ushered. Chouchou closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I..."

What will Chochou say to Sarada? How will Sarada take whatever Chouchou is about to say? Will Chouchou ever mourn over the bag of chips? And will Sarada ever get her beauty sleep? Find out on the next episode of... LIES - BORUSARA Z!

wth am I doing with my life . But anyways that's the end of this chapter. Chouchou is about to lay down some serious shiz with Sarada. What she will say? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out .

Date published: February 18, 2018

Word count: 1035


	15. Chapter 14

**(Still) Sarada's POV:**

"I... I kinda think you and Boruto's relationship is fake. I dunno something about it is rubbing me the wrong way." Chouchou confessed.

I blinked a few times as I processed what she was saying. _Oh shxt, time_ _to_ _lie like_ _my_ _life_ _depends_ _on_ _it_ (which it technically does).

I laughed lightheartedly. "Pssshhh what're you talking about? Our relationship is totally real." I squeaked. Smooth Sarada. Realll smooth.

She turned her head towards me and squinted. "Okay then, tell me one time you and Boruto kissed." I smirked inwardly. I got this down pact. All I gotta say is that one time at aunt Ino's house and boom I'm done.

"Oh and not that one time at aunt Ino's house." She added. ...Welp that answer's crossed out. I gulped hard as I felt a bead of sweat cascade down the side of my forehead. "I-I uh- you see- that time-" ***error Sarada.exe has stopped working. Contact your local technician to fix this problem***

"—Helloooo? Earth to Sarada." I was snapped back to reality by Chouchou's hand waving in my face. I shook my head a few times and looked up at Chouchou. "I'm here. So what happened again, all I remember is you saying something and my mind went blank."

"I asked when was the last time you and Boruto kissed." She said once more, but this time it was clear as daylight. No blacking out like last time.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I turned my head to the other side. "W-well to be honest, m-me and Boruto haven't kissed since that time." I sheepishly said as I scratched my cheek with one finger. _I bet the onlookers think I look like a tomato from how hot my face was getting._

"Oh? And why is that?" She pestered.

"Because..." with a twinkle in my eye, I whipped my head back towards her and pushed up my glasses. "He doesn't deserve to lay those greasy burger infested lips upon mine! After all I am the Uchiha princess, he'll be lucky if I even give him a peck on the cheek!" I triumphed.

I glanced at Chouchou from the side to see what her reaction was to my little gimmick. She sat there with her mouth slightly agape with the most dumbest expression written on her face. _Well something is better than nothing I guess._

Slowly but surely her dumb expression turned into a sly smile. Then without warning she hooked her arm around my neck and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl! I wonder what took you so long to realize that Boruto and his gang are just a bunch of low life slobs who just eat burgers and play video games all day."

She unhooked her arm as I patted down the top of my head. "Although, these past few weeks you and Boruto have been pretty... off. Every time y'all are together he seems to drag you off in private..." She suspiciously said as her hazel eyes were somewhat interrogating my onyx ones.

She covered her mouth as her eyes were practically popping out of her sockets. "Oh ma god... Sarada Uchiha you sly dog."

I brought my brows together in confusion. "Eh?"

"You thought I wouldn't find out but guess what, I did!"

"Eh?"

"No wonder why you two have been spending so much alone time together."

"Again for the last time, Eh???"

"Don't act like you don't know." She playfully hit my shoulder. In all actuality I really didn't know what she was talking about. "I mean it seems you guys skipped first, second and third base and just went straight for the home run."

I deadpanned as I finally got what she was trying to say. I thumped her on her forehead. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!" I yelled as my cheeks rose to a bright red color.

"Owwww, Sarada I think you left a mark." Chouchou whined. I 'hmphed' and crossed my arms. "Well that's what you get for thinking I'm some kind of tramp." When I looked at her forehead there was indeed a big red mark where I had thumped her.

I sighed as she rubbed the spot on her forehead vigorously. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you. It's a trait I inherited from my mother and it's not my fault I can't control it. But anyways there is a secret I have been kinda sorta keeping from you and everyone else." She instantly stopped rubbing her forehead and looked at me.

 _It's time to rip this thing off like a bandaid. Just quick and simple_. "You are actually correct about our relationship being fake. From the beginning this so called 'relationship' we had is nothing whatsoever." I finally admitted.

Fearing the worst I directed my attention to a particularly interesting pebble that rested beside my foot. After about 2 minutes of silence Chouchou was the first to break it. "Woah," she breathed out. "That was some serious chiz."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Imagine how it felt to lie to everyone's face and keep this little facade up for weeks on end. Honestly it feels like a huge burden has been lifted off my chest since I told you this."

I looked up at the cloudless, azure colored sky and watched as the green tree leaves swayed through the gentle evening air. I wish I could enjoy this peaceful moment but there was so much conflict and tension in the air that it completely smothered the thought of me having some peace.

"Wait," Chouchou said. I broke my eyes away from the trees and sky and directed them at Chouchou. "Hm?"

"Why did you even agree to it anyways? I mean there's no way you would agree to something like that unless he had some kind of leverage over you." I suddenly had a flashback:

 _...He then grabbed onto my leg and wrapped his arms and legs around me. "Please please please Sarada you're my only hope." He wailed...Shit, I can't have him like this when people walk by, it'll ruin my reputation...I am not having this idiot ruin my perfect attendance even if I have to sacrifice a piece of my dignity_.

 _Oh right. Yep, that's how it happened._ I sighed and looked down at my lap. "I— I agreed to it because I didn't want my so called reputation ruined. And to make matters worse, the reason why Boruto asked me was to make Sumire jealous and get back together with him."

After another few moments of silence I glanced to the left and saw Chouchou blinking so fast I thought a bug or something might have flown in her eye. "Uhm, exsqueeze me? Did I just hear that right?"

I hung my head low. "Yeah I know. I can't believe I let my humongous ego take over m-"

"No no no," Chouchou interjected. "That's not what I'm most surprised about."

I brought my head back up cocked it to the side. "Then what are you surprised about?"

"Sooooo you mean to tell me that that cheesehead basically forced you to go out with him so Sumire'll like him back?"

"I wouldn't say forced per se-"

"-And now you're being held against your will to date that pompous ass!! Le gasp!"

"Uhh, Chouchou, I think you got the wrong ide-"

She hugged my head to her chest and started rubbing my back. "Shhh, don't worry Sara-Chan, momma Chouchou gotcha." Since Chouchou had this sort of bear grip on me, I was literally being stuffed and suffocated in her chest.

"Chouchou... can't... breathe." I wheezed.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." When Chouchou finally released me from her death grip it took me a few seconds to regain my breath.

"Ok, so Boruto didn't force me to go out with him. I agreed to it on my own free will."

"Oh." Chouchou simply said before scrunching her face up in disgust. "Why the hell would you do that? What you like him or something?"

When it took me a few seconds to respond I heard Chouchou gasp and start squealing as her feet rapidly hit the ground. "OHMIGOSHHH! I KNEW YOU WAS INTO HIM EVER SINCE THAT DAY IN KINDERGARTEN WHEN YOU CHOSE TO COLOR WITH HIM INSTEAD OF ME!"

"N-no! That's not it!" I argued. "It's just that ever since I found out about that little incident Sumire did while dating Boruto I didn't want him to get back together with the likes of her." I can still remember that day she did that. Poor Boruto. He never knew and he still doesn't know.

"Yeah sur- wait what? What incident?" Oh right, the only people who know about it is me, Shikadai and Inojin. And we promised not to tell Boruto or anybody else.

I formed my lips into a straight line "It's nothing." I said before getting up from the bench and walking away. "Wait! Sarada! You can't just brew the tea and not serve it to me!"

When I heard fast footsteps behind me I knew it was hers but that didn't stop me from walking. Chouchou ran to the left side of me and slowed down to my pace. "Please please pleaseeee tell me. I won't tell a soul and I put that on my dead grandfather's grave." She begged.

I looked at her pleading eyes then back at the pavement. _Well I mean Chouchou never does tell anybody when I tell her a secret and I know she lives for this type of stuff so I guess telling one more person won't be bad._

"Okay so basically Sumire..."

"She WHAT!" I can't believe the likes of that...! That...!

"Backstabbing, conniving bitch." I finished off for her. "Yes! Ooo when I get my hand on her I'll wring her little chicken neck out." Chouchou growled while mimicking the motions of choking out someone in the air.

I chuckled. "Calm down crazy before the people in the park call a mental institution on you." At this she stopped choking out the poor air and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still don't get why blondie wants to go out with her. I mean you did tell him what she did right?" I shook my head. "No I decided not to tell him to protect his poor heart. If I told him he probably would've been thrown into a deeper depression than what he was like when they broke up."

Since Sumire was basically Boruto's first love and his dream girl, when they broke up he was seriously depressed. He wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks on end. The only time he would come out his room was to eat dinner and do his chores.

He would always show up late for school and when he did his hair and clothes was a wreck and all he did was put his head down on the desk. That stage in his life really worried me. If I told him what Sumire did he probably would've ran away or did something... worse.

"True, but you gotta tell him someday soon. He needs to realize that Sumire isn't the innocent girl everyone makes her out to be." I nodded my head. Chouchou's right. If I keep on letting him chase her, he'll get hurt again.

Without realizing we walked far enough that we got to the entrance of the park. "Welp, looks like this is where we part ways." Chouchou sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you in school." I said and turned away.

"Wait Sarada." I heard Chouchou say. I turned halfway and raised a brow. "Hm?"

She smirked. "Nice outfit by the way." I looked down and noticed what I was wearing: a white shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the left breast pocket, black

sweatpants with red clouds printed on the right side and fuzzy, fox slippers.

I blushed as I realized how embarrassing I looked. "OH SHUT IT AKIMICHI!"

 **Y'all...**

 **I am sincerely sorry for making you guys wait so long for these chapters to come out. I know I should just man up and admit to my mistakes but it's just that school was whopping my aSS so I was focusing on that rather than writing. Again I'm sorry but since school is out I'll have all the time to write and update fast for y'all ️️.**

 **Vote and comment it helps me a lot**

 **Date published: June 21, 2018**

 **Word count: 2111**


End file.
